


Roronoa Household

by hawa777



Series: Prism Love Universe [2]
Category: King Of Prism, One Piece, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, prism show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawa777/pseuds/hawa777
Summary: One day, Roronoa Sanji found a small child crying alone with hunger and dirt and that moment, he decides that he's going to adopt this kid. Follow the journey of the Roronoa spouses in child rearing world.Modern world.MPREG (Starts in chapter 8)Warning: A lot of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live or King of Prism cameos and references inside.Also warning: It is an old (not too old) fanfic so I didn't fix the grammar so it might painful for your eyes and brain.I removed this from my other account hawachan here





	1. Luffy

_Hic, hic…_

 

He can’t believe what he saw. He just…can’t.

 

A small child, maybe not more than 4 is crying under the bridge and he saw it while driving home from grocery. Without hesitation, he stops his car and quickly rushes to the child.

 

“Kid,” he calls and the child stops crying and looks at him. His body is full with bruise and dirt. Without doubt, this kid is a homeless or run away from home. His eyes shows sadness and loneliness that he himself can’t contain by just looking at those big and round eyes.

 

“Why are you crying? And more important, why are you here?” he starts his conversation by asking the kid about his situation. The kid starts to remember why he cry and continue crying.

 

“Sob…hungry…cold…”

 

He frowns.

 

So this kid is hungry, huh?

 

“Come with me,” he suddenly carry the kid to his arms and stand up. Quickly, he rushes to his car and put him on to the passenger seat. He buckle the seat belt on the kid and start driving. The kid shows a confuse look. No wonder. He just met a stranger and he suddenly take him to unknown place. “Kid, what’s with that straw hat?”

 

The kid embraces the straw hat which looks two times bigger than his head. “A gift…from daddy…”

 

“So where’s he now?”

 

“Not here anymore…he is in Earth…”

 

The blonde driver frowns. So he is an orphan…”Your mom?”

 

“She followed him…”

 

So he has no parents, huh? He sighs. He continues driving until the car crosses a bridge near the sea. The kid looks amazes. He smiles to see the kid is having fun.

 

After a few minutes, they reaches to a simple bungalow surrounded by beautiful flower garden. The bungalow isn’t big, but still considered big for certain people. It might can be called as villa. The kid frowns.

 

“We’re here. So kid, what’s your name?”

 

“Luffy! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!”

 

“So, it’s Luffy, right? I believe you have a lot to explain but from today, you can live here with us. So I’ll excuse your explanation for tonight because you need to take a bath and eat first, you got it?” And Luffy jumps in joy as he heard the offer. He’s really hungry and need to stay somewhere after all but the most important is food, of course.

 

“My name is Roronoa Sanji by the way. I lives here with my husband, Zoro. Please to meet you, Luffy!” the blonde finally states his name and Luffy jumps to his arms despite their height differences and thanks Sanji for taking him home. Sanji gently pats Luffy’s back. Suddenly, he remembers something.

 

“Oi, Marimo! I’m home!”

 

Luffy frowns again. Marimo? What is marimo? A few seconds later, a half - naked man with green hair appears and walks closer to them. He means to help Sanji to carry the grocery bags until he saw Luffy. “Cook, who is this little brat?”

 

Sanji realizes that he yet to introduce Luffy to him. “This is Luffy, and he will live with us from now on. Luffy, this is my husband, Zoro.”

 

“Please to meet you!” Luffy greets Zoro spontaneously.

 

“Huh?!” Zoro exclaims in shock. What? Does his wife has lost his mind? “What?! Why?!”

 

“I found this kid hungry and dirty. There’s no way I’m letting people to starve to death and you know that!” Sanji replies as soon he saw his husband’s expression.

 

“But…”

 

“No buts! I’m going to raise this kid no matter what you say!” The moment Sanji has made his decision, Zoro knows that his wife’s words is absolute. Well, not like a gay couple like them can get any child after all. They have married for half and a year so he knows how his wife’s brain works.

 

“So, this is your room. Now go get yourself a bath before coming to dinner, got it?” Sanji passes Luffy a towel and the kid quickly run towards the bathroom. Sanji sighs. This kid has a lot of energy. Their house will become merrier soon. He is about to go out from Luffy’s room to make dinner until he heard a panicked cry from the bathroom. Quickly Sanji rushes to the bathroom and found that Luffy is almost drown in the bathtub. How the hell someone can get drown in that shallow water?!

 

Quickly, Sanji pulls Luffy out from the bathtub. The boy pants in panicked and scarred. “T…thank you Sanji…”

 

Sanji sighs. For a not more than 4 year old kid, he can speak clearly like a 5 years old. Well, it will make the communication easier. “I understand. I’ll take bath with you.” Luffy is shocked. “Has you wash your head?” Luffy nods. Sanji strips his clothes and pulls up Luffy before entering the bathtub while holding Luffy. “Better now?” He asks again and the kid cheers. “I take that as yes.”

 

After a few minutes, they leave the bathtub and start to dress themselves. Luffy wears a small t – shirt and shorts courtesy from Sanji’s childhood days. “Come, I’ll cook for you.” Luffy follows Sanji like a chick and its mom. He just can’t wait for the food.

 

Sanji has just got the information that Luffy takes a lot to feed him. He has an enormous metabolism that makes him hungry easily. And that’s one of the reasons he was kicked from the orphanage. However, to kick such a small child from shelter is too much. Well, that’s no their concern anymore since he’s going to raise him like his real son. It doesn’t take even a seconds for Luffy to make every food dined on the table disappear. And Zoro also has trouble to cope with this situation. Sanji sighs. He’s going to knock some manners to this kid later.

 

“Sanji, this is delicious! Are you a pro or something?”

 

“Oh yes, Luffy. Because I am a cook.”

 

The kid becomes more excited and continue swallowing every food he sees.

 

“So, you’re going to adopt this kid?” Zoro asks while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

 

“Not me, us. Yes, we’re going to adopt him as our son. Problem?” Sanji answers.

 

“No. I think it’s not bad to have one or two kids of our own though,” his husband comments. They look at Luffy who is eating happily with glutton.

 

“Yes, it will be fun.”

 

Today marks the day when Roronoa household adopt a small child as the addition to their family member. This kid will be the key for their happy family.

 

* * *

Hi everyone! We meet again. Currently I’m still typing the continuation of some fanfictions I abandoned. For this fanfiction, I’ll prefer to do when I have topic for each episode. You can read it as drabble since some of them might long or even short! So today I’m going to introduce our ZoSan’s foster child, Luffy. I did him as a baby before and yes, I’m still typing it and I will be happy to finish Temporary Family as soon as possible since I’m weak with long story. But what can I do? It’s my habit to do an incomplete one shot. So I hope you’ll like this one.


	2. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finally meet his brother!

“49 degrees, huh?”

 

It’s been a day since Sanji and Zoro adopts Monkey D Luffy as their son. Last night he looked very happy but because his tension get too high, he catch a cold on the next day. Sanji put back the thermometer into the first aid kit box and start putting a damp towel on Luffy’s forehead. Sanji is worried. Adult’s fever is different with children. As he thought about taking Luffy to hospital, he heard the kid whines.

 

“Ace…Sabo…”

 

Sanji frowns. Who are they? His old friends? But Luffy is more important. He carries Luffy to the door. As he opens the door, Zoro has been waiting outside. “How is he?” his husband asks.

 

“I think we should bring him to doctor. Let’s go.” And Zoro nods. He grabs the car key and quickly walks to the car. Carefully, Sanji passes Luffy to his husband who sit next to the driver seat. Sanji is the one driving since Zoro tends to get lost, even inside their own house.

 

It’s been a few minutes since Luffy was brought to emergency, and Sanji remembered that he needs to tell his dad, the owner of the restaurant where he works at about his absence. Immediately, he dialed a number and call his dad. “Dad, it’s me.”

 

“YOU SHIT EGGPLANT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN TODAY?! WHY YOU’RE NOT COMING TO WORK?!”

 

Sanji frowns. He didn’t even say anything yet but that old man already swears on him. Well, it’s true that he doesn’t go to work due to Luffy having a high fever. “Could you just listen for a while? I’m taking day off today! My son is sick!”

 

“…”

 

“Son? You? Of all people? HAVE SON?!!”

 

Zeff’s reaction is natural. Having a gay son who finally married to a brute guy isn’t enough for him? And now, his eggplant, who he raised from 9 years old…has a son?! Impossible!

 

“I…I adopted him yesterday. Found him hungry and cold at the riverbank. Maybe that’s why he got sick,” Sanji finally explains.

 

“Hm…than I shall head there too. Where you were taking him?”

 

“All Blue Hospital.”

 

“Got it, see you there.”

 

The conversation ends. Sanji off his phone and walks to the emergency door. But before he managed to get closer to the door, a doctor come out from it. Both Sanji and Zoro, who sits next to Sanji quickly walk closer to the doctor.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s okay. But it seems that he never get any treatment before. He didn’t even get vaccinated,” said the old female doctor. Sanji is shocked to hear that.

 

“What? That’s cruel! He is just 3!” said Sanji. The doctor frowns.

 

“What? Aren’t he’s your son?” she asks.

 

“Ah, I just took him in yesterday. I hope I can start filling the document after this,” Sanji explains. That women looks at Zoro.

 

“Oh, so that’s how it is…” she said. She turns around and open the door. “Anyway, you can start seeing him now. But…for some reasons, he can’t stop mumbling two names in his sleep.”

 

“Ace….and Sabo…I wonder those two are his friends at orphanage. They must be miss him,” Sanji said. Suddenly, he saw a small and timid kid under his legs. “Huh?”

 

“Chopper, you can’t go in,” said the doctor. The kid pouts and quickly sits on the bench at the waiting area.

 

“Sorry about that. My son is interested to be a doctor,” said the doctor.

 

“Son? But you’re too old to be his mom…” But before Sanji can say more, he was knocked down by the doctor.

 

“I’m just 90! I’m still young!” Chopper and Zoro who saw that is terrified. “Doctrine! Don’t hit patient’s relative!”

 

“Well, what happen here?” Suddenly they heard a voice coming closer to them. It was Zeff.

 

“So it’s you, Zeff. Why are you here?” the doctor asks Zeff who is walking closer to them.

 

“That shitty brat you just hit is my damn son. And he just told me a few minutes ago that he adopted a kid yesterday, without telling me!” Zeff yells.

 

“Oi, geezer! What’s your problem?!” Sanji yells to his dad while Zoro trying to calm him down. “And do you know this old do…” TUMP! He was being hit again.

 

“She was my classmate during high school. We even go to same university but different course, of course!” Zeff explains. “And her name is Kureha.” The explanation makes both Sanji and Zoro’s eyeballs almost fall out from their heads.

 

“Whatttt?!”

 

“So, that was it. He misses his friends that he get the fever,” Zeff saids while sitting next to Luffy’s bed. “But, that Ace brat….where did I heard that name?”

 

“You know him, dad?” Sanji asks while changing the wet towel from Luffy. He dips the towel into a basin of cool water and squish it before putting it back onto Luffy’s forehead. Zeff tries to remember where he heard that name…until something ring the bell.

 

“Oh!” Finally he remembers. Quickly he grabs his phone and make a call.

 

Not far from All Blue district at New World City, a phone rings inside a private mansion owned by Edward Newgate, a successful businessman who was also a good friend of Zeff and Kureha. Upon hearing the phone rings nonstop, the old man quickly walks to the phone and pick it up. “This is Newgate household. Hello?”

 

“Edward? This is me,” said Zeff as soon as he recognize the voice as his friends.

 

“Zeff? What’s wrong?” Edward asks.

 

“I remembered that you adopted a boy last year. It is right?” Zeff asks to confirm his suspicion.

 

“Yes, his name is Ace, Portgas D Ace. Why?” Edward asks again, wondering why Zeff suddenly called and asked him about his little Ace.

 

“Do he happened to have any friend during he was at orphanage?” Zeff asks him again.

 

“Nope, but I heard he had two brothers. If I’m not mistaken, he mentioned that their names are….Sabo and Luffy.”

 

Bingo. That’s what he want to hear. He can start explaining the real situation now.

 

“Well, you see…”

 

“WHAT?! Your son and his husband adopted Ace’s little brother?! And he’s sick right now?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? You know how long that I have been search for him and that Sabo kid!” Edward yells as he’s excited to hear that news. Ace will be able to reunite with his little brother, finally! “Wait, I’m going to call him and we’re coming to the hospital!” He off the call and quickly yells calling for Ace.

 

“So, that Ace and Sabo are not his friends but they are his brother. And Ace happened to be adopted by my friend, Eddy,” Zeff explains. Sanji and Zoro are shocked but at the same time, they are happy that Luffy finally getting to see his brother. He must have missed them so much to the point of getting fever this high.

 

Sanji care eases his son’s hair. “Just wait Luffy, your brother is coming!”

 

A few minutes later, they heard a dashing sound, mixed with the voice from nurses who ordering whoever is coming to not running at the hospital. They also heard a scream and finally the voice owner is revealed.

 

“LUFFFYYYYYYYY!!”

 

A black haired boy with freckles on his face is running with all his might until he passed through the bed he supposed to be visiting. By his reaction, they are 100% sure that the kid is Portgas D Ace, Luffy’s long lost brother.

 

“Ace, Luffy is here! And don’t run in emergency!” Kureha calls him to end of this stupidity. Ace stops and quickly turns around. Slowly, his face getting red and he walks closer to Luffy’s bed. As soon as he is next to Luffy, he quickly shakes the poor kid and calls for his name.

 

“Oi Luffy! It’s me! Wake up! Don’t d…” But before he can say anything more, Kureha slams onto his head. “You brat! Shut up will ya?! This is hospital! And don’t shake him like that!” Kureha yells without realizing that her voice is even louder than Ace.

 

“Damn you old hag…”Ace rubs his head. Everyone who is looking must thinking the same thing. She is a dangerous doctor. “But anyway, I’m glad he’s okay. Damn the orphanage! Just because he’s a glutton doesn’t mean they can kick small kid like him from orphanage! And even after a year, they refused to take responsibilities! I know they want Luffy to rot in the street aren’t they?!”

 

Sanji is shocked. What? He was kicked…a year ago? “What the fuck!? So if I didn’t found him yesterday, he will die starving on the street?!” Ace nods.

 

“Wow, we’re lucky to find him yesterday. If not nothing we can do to save him,” said Zoro, sweats are all over his face. He looks call but he’s is boiling inside. How could they? Luffy is just three goddamit!

 

Ace looks at Sanji. “So, you’re the person who saved Luffy’s life. How can I ever thank you?” said Ace who suddenly bows into dogeza.

 

Sanji frowns. Ace looks wild but he is a good kid. Sanji bows. “No, don’t mention it. I know that the first time I laid my eyes on him our family must have him. After all, he’s my son now.”

 

Ace smiles. “Please take care of my little brother. We aren’t related by blood but, you know, he is my precious brother.”

 

“I will,” Sanji replies to Ace. Suddenly, they saw Edward coming through the door.

 

“Ace, has you meet your brother?” he asks.

 

“Yes, pop! I’m glad he’s okay. I hope his fever will get down soon!” Ace grins. So does Edward.

 

Suddenly, they heard a growl. It comes from Luffy.

 

“Hey, he’s waking up!” said Zoro.

 

“Ace?”

 

Ace’s tears start to fall as he heard Luffy calling for his name. “Yes…”

 

Upon hearing Ace’s answer, he looks to the voice next to him. Luffy’s eyes widened and suddenly it becomes teary.

 

“ACEEEE!!”

 

Without waiting any long, Luffy jumps onto Ace and cries he lungs out.


	3. Valentine Choco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy joining ballet class and Valentine's Day

**First of all, thanks to my friend FranKey Adel for BETAing this story. It turns very cute.**

* * *

“Don’t you even think about it,” said Sanji as he tinkers with the double boiler on the kitchen stove.

 

Nearby was a toddler by the name of Luffy who peered from the entrance, pouting as he does so.

 

“Look son, I know what you’re about to say but Ace is older than you and since he’s in elementary grade, you won’t even be in the same school, let alone the same class.” he finished reluctantly.

 

“That makes no sense… all I wanted was to be around Ace.” Luffy retorted in obvious displeasure to which Sanji merely sighed.

 

“I did not say that you couldn’t. If enrolling the same school is impossible, then why not another? I think he’s taking ballet lessons now that I think about it…” Sanji paused before continuing, “Though I never expected Ace to take up ballet.” He pondered aloud.

 

“Ace is taking ballet? Then I want to do ballet too! With Ace!” The toddler cheered exuberantly.

 

“Huh?” Sanji responded unintelligently.

 

“I want ballet lessons with Ace!” The toddler supplied hastily, fearing that he might lose his one chance to be with his beloved brother.

 

Sanji raised a brow at the declaration before giving the toddler a narrowed gaze, “…do you even know what ballet is, son?”

 

The toddler erred for a brief second before he deflated from his earlier euphoria. Eying his son’s defeated expression, Sanji took his own words in stride and thought better of it before he took his apron off and gestured his son to the parlor.

 

“Look Luffy, I’m sorry. I won’t condemn you for following your brother’s footstep and say what you want about ballet, it’s an art you might learn to enjoy someday.” Sanji curtsied in a graceful fashion before taking-off in a series of acrobatic moves designed to showcase the fluid grace of ballet and tip-toing along a series of jumps that exhibits the strength and balance of a dancer’s feet.

 

Luffy watches on, entranced by Sanji’s somewhat erratic movements in his eyes as a sort of perceived elegance. He moved in a manner that one would not usually move and even his sudden shift in direction, either from left to right or top to bottom, had a tinge of gracefulness to it.

 

“Is this what Ace is trying to achieve, Sanji? This is ballet?” The toddler demanded, inquisitive over the mysterious art-form called ballet.

 

“Yes. While it is somewhat dated, this classical dance is considered a tricky art-form that emphasize on grace and elegance through footwork. Though difficult to learn, your body seems suited for…”

 

 

“Sanji! I’ve decided! I’ll learn ballet with Ace!”

 

 

“Hook, line and sinker.” Sanji muttered under his breath, smirking. Knowing his tendency to follow Ace everywhere he went, baiting Luffy is a walk in the park. Precise, it’s not that bad of an idea. Luffy does seemed to have the talent for it either way and he’s still young which may lend him more flexibility in the rigorous aspect of the art. Ace gets to dot on his younger brother and Luffy would make new friends along the way so it’s a win-win situation.

 

 

Sanji momentarily thought back of his younger times. Despite his looks, Sanji barely had any friends that he could really count on and up till recently, lonesome was his one true company and he intimately knows the agony it bears. Then one day, his life changed with the advent of the straw-hat pirate and co. This encounter soon led him to his soon-to-be husband, Zoro and the rest of his quirky friends. That fateful encounter will be the one memory he will forever cherish for he had found a purpose in life – to love and be loved by everyone that matters – and to Zoro especially, for being the reason he will never be alone forevermore. After that little demonstration, Sanji went back inside the kitchen and tinkered with the boiler once more.

 

 

Seeing Sanji back to tinkering with the boiler, Luffy ultimately asked, “What’s that, Sanji?”

 

 

“Hm? Oh this?” Sanji took the bowl from said boiler to the toddler’s eye level and showed Luffy its content, “This is Valentine chocolate… specially made for Zoro. He doesn’t usually approve of sweet things but it is what it is and since Valentine is a once-a-year kind of event, he won’t refuse them.” Sanji responded gleefully as he gave Luffy a wide grin.

 

 

“Cho-co…late? Sounds yummy!” The toddler chirped as the word rolls off his tongue.

 

 

Sweets were somewhat of a luxury item on the menu’s list. Hence he never once had it during his time at the orphanage. This got the toddler a tad curious and very nearly had his fingers dipped within the brownish liquid substance before Sanji instinctively pulled back before he had the chance.

 

 

“This chocolate is for your dad! If you want them then you’ll have to bake some yourself.” Sanji declared with authority to which the toddler simply retorted with puppy-dog eyes. Sanji knew that this was his son’s greatest weapon against his parental authority and he admits that it was an effective tactic. Sighing dejectedly, he gave his youngest son a thin smile and said, “I’ll teach you on the how-to so it’s up to you to carefully observe and after that, reproduce.” He deflated further for giving in too quickly to his son’s unworldly cuteness.

 

 

“Really? I want to give Ace some chocolate too! Can I really, really?” He asked in-between breaths due to his excitement.

 

 

“That’s what Valentine is for kid. To give and accept love in the form of sweets and in this case, chocolates.” Sanji elucidated before he paused, piecing together a more concise explanation, “Let me simplify. Usually it is the girl’s role to make and give out the chocolates to her potential target which is usually the boy she has a crush on, however,” Sanji paused once more as if to emphasize his next phrase, “We can also give them out to friends and family as _giri choco_ or _friendship choco_. I’m still giving this chocolate to your dad as a love choco. We are married after all, hehe…” Sanji trailed off as he walked towards the stove to finish off his pile of sweets.

 

 

By the end of it, Luffy was amazed at the vivid explanation his mother had gone lengths to explain and had admired his passion. It was this admiration that led the toddler to imagine giving Ace a love choco too.

 

 

*Luffy Imagination…*

 

 

“ _Ace!!!” He cried at the top of his lungs as he rushed towards the freckled boy with such intensity, they literally flew across several paces across the tatami paddings._

_“Huh? Luffy?” The freckled boy responded weakly, “What are you doing here?!”_

_Without a second thought, the toddler had approached Ace and had instantly clung onto his doting brother like a moth towards a luminescent candle, “Here! It’s a love choco! It’s for you!”_

_“H-Huh?! A love… choco? Aren’t you mistaking these for giri choco?” Ace retorted with a flustered expression as the blood seeped to his head at the bold declaration. Never in his wildest dream the day his little brother would ever give him chocolates would come._

_The toddler however merely shook his head as he offered the confectionary towards the brother whom he loves so much, “Sanji taught me how to bake some. So these are specially made for you!” Luffy could feel the heat rising to his head as he endured the moment in anticipation._

_The feeling was mutually shared amongst the two brothers as Ace flushed at the sight of Luffy’s cherubic features. No, no, nononono… NO! Stop it Luffy! Stop being so freaking cute!!! Deflating at the failed attempt to resist the temptation further, Ace promptly placed his right hand on Luffy’s shoulder._

_“Luffy, you…”_

_“…Ace.”_

 

Just as the scene rolls into the perfect moment, Luffy’s train of thoughts were quickly derailed as he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Luffy.” At that moment, the dream world dissolved into motes of light as Luffy was brought back to reality before he realized the pressure from before originated from Sanji’s gentle patting on his left shoulder, sighing as he messaged his growing migraine away, “You are only three years of age and do I need to remind you that Ace-is-your-brother!”

 

“Wait… we can’t marry our siblings?”

 

…

 

….

 

“HUWAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

 

A thunderous cry echoed throughout the entire house with enough strength to disrupt one’s focus from deep meditation was a shock to a certain green-haired father as he rose to his feet. ‘What was that?’ Zoro wondered for a while before he simply shrugged it as merely a really loud grumble.

 

Though the reason on how Sanji was able to discern Luffy’s thought processes is better left unspoken, it was still impressive. Even in the short time they were together, Sanji was observant enough to read his son’s inner thoughts like an open book; easily picking off the signs from Luffy’s expressions and gestures.

 

Though to be fair, Luffy was simply being… well, simple. He is a toddler after all. It’s no wonder he lacks certain knowledge when it comes to relationships – that incest is taboo. Admittedly, Sanji was genuinely surprised to find out that Luffy admired his own big brother – at a young age no less – to the point of developing a crush. What has the world turned into? (Huh, I guess this is like the pot calling the kettle black)

 

Not a moment too soon, Zoro peaked into the kitchen, eliciting the urge to cringe at the blindingly bright scene of his wife gently caressing his son’s prostrating form. This really isn’t his forte whatsoever, period.

 

 _‘Wait, is Luffy… crying?’_ ’ Zoro wondered inwardly. Drawing a blank, Zoro decided to ask his wife instead, “Did something happened?”

 

Sanji simply gazed towards his husband before giving a disheartened sigh, “I might have played a role in crushing his… romantic aspiration.” Eliciting a frown from the green-haired sword master.

 

Sanji – being unable to endure the sight of his son being so crestfallen from the news – berated himself guilty for the harsh words despite the need for it, especially for children as young as him, as he continues to stroke the toddler’s messy hair in an attempt to salvage the situation. After a pregnant pause, Sanji decided that he might as well encourage the romantic bonding between his eldest son and his youngest.

 

“Look, Luffy… I’m not supposed to tell you this…” the toddler immediately stopped crying at the sound of Sanji’s voice and promptly turned his gaze towards the blonde adult, “But even if you’re not permitted to commit incest between siblings, I think it’s alright if there is no blood relation between either two.”

 

The toddler positively sparkled with his eyes as wide as dinner plates from the shocking revelation from his mother. It was a reaction that resembles when both of them had met for the first time so long ago. Sanji could almost imagine how the boy was basking in a literal ray of light.

 

He cannot help but be content at the sight of Luffy’s grinning face notwithstanding the uneasiness of encouraging his son being a mistake. The shadow of doubt lingered in his heart; but all that pales in comparison to Luffy’s happiness. Yes. This is not a mistake. Making my children happy is the right choice. This is the mantra that Sanji had kept repeating in his heart and will carry on for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

On the next day, both Sanji and Zoro went and sent Luffy to a private ballet class where Ace trains. If Sanji was being honest, he would never had believed that Ace would willingly pursue such an uncommon hobby like dancing, let alone a classical one like ballet though he suspected that Ace was likely tricked and cornered into joining rather than of his own will. Much like what he did to Luffy – though it was probably his *ahem* little demonstration that drove the final nail into the coffin.

 

On arrival, the trio had to register Luffy as a student before he could begin his training. That meant a quick visit to the receptionist who, to the adult’s amusement and the toddler’s confusion, quickly concluded that Sanji and Zoro were Luffy’s older siblings.

 

“Umm…” Zoro interjected as he pieced together an explanation which not only managed to unhinge the receptionist jaw and leaving it open for a good two seconds but also leave a bright tinge of blemish red coloring her features. It’s to be expected. Gay couples are a sort of a rare peculiarity after all. “Our relationship is a complicated one in all honesty but please look after both Luffy and Ace for us.” Zoro responded as he bowed as a show of courtesy which was quickly followed by Sanji and the receptionist.

 

With most of the papers signed and documents nearly completed, Sanji instinctively turned his sights on an incoming curly-haired boy as he sauntered towards the reception desk.

 

“Ace!!!” Cried the toddler as he turned on the balls of his feet and rushed towards the boy; easily losing the distant and climbing atop the boy.

 

“Luffy? What are you doing here?” Shocked, Ace had his mouth slightly open upon seeing his adorable little brother here, with a tiny bag on his back no less.

 

“I’m here to join this class. So we can spend time together more!” The toddler answered excitedly with a mad grin plastered on his face.

 

Luffy joined this class just so they could spend time together? Ace couldn’t do much but blushed at the candid declaration. Oh Luffy, do you realized how happy nii-chan is to hear that? But–

 

“But Luffy, do you know what ballet actually is?” he asked the toddler questioningly.

 

“Em! Sanji, he showed me yesterday. It’s really beautiful!” Luffy replied as he delicately lifted himself up on one leg – a pose known as arabesque in ballet – and spun in a manner similar to how Sanji had taught him the day before. Turns out that Luffy has an abnormally high attitude for ballet due to his unnatural flexibility and stretchability, which is a crucial talent to develop in young ballerinas or in this case, ballerinos.

 

Though he is aware of Luffy’s special condition, it still surprises him to see how promising Luffy had in potential alone. Without hesitation, Ace patted the mop of black hair which earned him another tight squeeze from the beaming toddler.

 

“That’s my little brother! Your talent alone deems you eligible to be a great dancer. With hard work and effort and a little focus, you’ll be the star of the show in no time. By then, we could be partners and dance together!” At the mention of ‘together’, Luffy had instantly felt more motivated than he was after watching Sanji’s demonstration.

 

“Dance… together… with Ace…” Luffy muttered silently to himself as he felt his chest tightened, “I’ll do my best in class!”

 

“…ah” Luffy froze as he remembered something important. In an instant, he grabs open his bad and produced a neatly wrapped heart-shaped box.

 

“Ace! Happy Valentine’s Day! I love you!” To Ace’s bewilderment, the box which was cupped in the toddler’s tiny hands was shoved directly into his peripheral vision. Ace was speechless. Did his little brother just offered him a Valentine gift? Really? Opening the wrapped gift revealed chocolates in an assortment of different shapes and sizes.

 

Ace wasn’t sure if Luffy loves him in a brotherly sense or romantically. However, all that is unimportant. He is happy. That’s all that matters.


	4. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone likes a newcomer

"Today we're going to have a new student! Ladies and gentlemen, meet our new friend, Monkey D. Luffy!"

 

A loud applause from the whole class can be heard as Luffy waves excitedly towards the kids who seem to be two years older than him. Usually he is expected to join a class for beginner which consists of toddlers like him but since he pretty much know the basic (thanks to Sanji) he is send to class which being attended by more experienced kids. Every of them are 5 or 6 years old. To Luffy's disappointment, he still isn't suit for Ace's class since Ace had already gained several ranks before him and thus, joining older elementary school kids.

Luffy however didn't give up since he knows that to achieve his big dream he need to work for it.

 

"Teacher, he is so small! How old is he?" A girl suddenly asks with dissatisfaction on her face. The question reminds the teacher that she didn't even ask for Luffy's age yet.

 

"So, Luffy-chan. How old are you?" She smiles to get Luffy's attention who's fidgeting as he is excited meeting new people. Luffy stops fidgeting at once and starts thinking how old he is anyway.

 

"I am 3 I guess," the toddler grins like a happy idiot, not noticing that he will once again experiencing hell, just like when he and Ace at orphanage before being kicked out from there. And as expected, the whisperings can be heard from the whole class which questions his ability, experience and even skill. If he manages to make into this class means there must be something special about Luffy. Some of them even suspect that he is from rich family that he able to make into higher class than he should.

 

"So Luffy-chan, since when did you learn ballet and from who?" Another voice questioning.

 

"Um...yesterday? My mom teach me and I started getting hooked to it!" Yes, another crushing answer.

Each of them isn't satisfied and Luffy's answer is too unbelievable for good sake. This kid must be an idiot beginner who just learning how to do a tip-toe and plus, why the heck is he learning from amateur (they mean Sanji) and not seeking for a formal lesson thought? Right now everyone is very sure that Luffy is ineligible to join their class since they are not some beginner class.

 

"Okay then, class! Now that Luffy has been introduced, let's practice our usual routine! Luffy-chan, please look carefully, okay?" the teacher finally claps her hands as a sign for the practice is to be started. Luffy walks to everyone's back in order to see their dance better.

 

"Okay, _un, deux, trois_! _Un, deux_ , and... _trois_! Good job!" The teacher praises her students in order to motivate them and then looks direct towards Luffy at the back who’s his eyes are sparkling as a sign that he's amused.

 

"Now Luffy-chan, have you remember the steps by your big brothers and sisters?" She asks while Luffy is trying to mimicking his classmate’s movements.

 

" _Un...deux...trois_...Em! I got it!" Luffy grins and starts positioning his legs. Everyone is shocked and they can’t believe that Luffy had already remembered the difficult steps which they just practiced a moment ago.

Since Luffy had just declared that he remembers it all his teacher is confused whether he is saying the truth or not. To confirm Luffy's words, she must test this kid.

 

"Okay Luffy-chan, then why don't you try doing it again? We are going to see how far that you remember, okay?" the teacher said and waving towards Luffy.

 

"Yay! I get to dance in front of people!" Luffy cheers and quickly running to the front. He positions himself. For his dismay, their moves aren't as pretty as Sanji. What they can even do? They are beginners after all, but just a little better than toddler class which Luffy supposed to join. Luffy remembers Sanji's words before joining that class yesterday.

 

 _"Listen Luffy, what you need to do in ballet are one, dance gracefully, two, don't be stiff and last but not least, have fun, kid!"_ Guided by Sanji's wise advices, Luffy slowly taking step. First, he rises his left leg backward and form an arabesque. Then he tips up his right toe and carefully lifts down his left leg while lifting both of his hands up. Then he gently spins while lifting one of his legs towards his other knee. He spins for 6 times before he slowly returns to normal position again.

 

Everyone is shocked to see how gentle and graceful Luffy moves even though all of them just made the same movement. Without doubt, Luffy is skillful enough for this. Even the teacher drops her jaw down to see Luffy's performance. Plus Luffy is abnormally flexible that enable him to properly splits his legs during warming up session. Everyone is amuses and cheers.

 

Except for a certain little girl.

 

"Teacher, teacher!" Luffy innocently chirped, calling his teacher, waking her up from shock.

 

"Y-yes, Luffy-chan?"

 

"I want...to dance with Ace!"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

Everyone is silent, shocked by the toddler's bold question until someone actually laugh on it and being followed by the whole classmate.

 

"Are you joking?! That's Ace we're talking about!"

 

Luffy is confused. What's wrong with Ace? Ace is his brother after all. But for some reasons, he feels a slight of anger overflowing him.

 

"Oi! Don't laugh at Ace!"

 

"Idiot! We're laughing at you brat!" The crowds shout at him, annoyed that their laugh have being misunderstood by Luffy.

 

"Oh." The innocent Luffy just realizes it.

 

"He just realizes it?!" No wonder. There's no expecting for new people who doesn't know shit about Luffy can keep with Luffy's unintentional sense of humor. Only his parents and Ace who managed to keep up with him so far.

 

"Teacher, why they are laughing?" Luffy turns to his teacher who is still sweating, not by his declaration but the performance that Luffy just made just now.

 

"You see...Ace-kun is...a little bit special. He is really skillful for his age. So for a beginner like you it's quite..."

The teacher try to not continue the words since she's afraid of hurting Luffy's feeling.

 

"But, he promised me just now that he'll dance with me!" Luffy claims as he fails to understand the real situation but again, his answer always giving everyone a heart attack.

 

"There's no way he'll make that promise! Don't you know that you need to gain more ranks as him in order to team up with him and why he even know you?!"

 

"He's my brother!" Luffy grins and answer.

 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

 

Can't stand anymore pressure, a girl with green hair step up from her position. Quickly she rushes to the toddler and grabs his collar...wait, not actually collar but scarf. "The thing you said just now...is it true?"

 

"Huh?" Luffy can't catch up.

 

"I ask you once again, is that true that he is your brother?!" she screams her lung out. However, never once Luffy is scared with her dragon roar.

 

"Um..." Luffy nods.

 

Today has been a shocking day to 5-A class student including the teacher. First they had such a talented new student, turned out that he is an idiot and what's more, he is Portgas D. Ace's little brother. Oh, what's more? Oh yes, he even declared that he-will-dance-with-Ace! Ace is the best student but not many kid from his age is able to gain higher rank from what he should have.

 

In case everyone want to know, New World Ballet Centre is a ballet school which consists a few classes which divided by age. However each student might not have the same rank. Rank is a system where the highest ranking student will be able to perform for big functions. Ace is somewhere in A rank. He somehow managed to get into C ranked as soon as he enrolled to this school, same as Luffy but a little bit higher. He finally managed to get into rank A after a year. What was motivating him, nobody knows. Maybe he just too bored staying at lower rank class and thus, boosting his skills and efforts vigorously.

 

"Hey, hey teacher! What do I need to do to get into the same class as Ace?" Luffy innocently asks with his famous smile and puppy eyes which already being feared by everyone in this classroom especially the teacher who seems to be a softie when it involves small children. She gives up. There's no way they can win that big and round eyes.

 

"Well, about that, you come at the right moment. Behold! Our school will hold a ranking exam next week! If you are skillful enough, you can gain higher rank than now! Exciting, right?" she cheers and claps her hand in excitement followed by everybody in the class who heard that exciting news. Everyone is looking forward to show their skills and aim to be the top.

 

"Then...then if I win, I can be with Ace?!" the toddler also cheers with sparkling hope on his big, round eyes.

 

"Yes, if you're good enough!" The answer had motivates Luffy more and he is all fired up.

 

"Ace! I'll do my best!" the toddler screams his lung out.

 

"I'm not going to lose ever!" the girl also screams.

 

"It's good that all of you are all fired up, but..." suddenly the teacher breaks all the noise as she needs to make another announcement.

 

"Luffy-chan, you must tell your parents first and aim to be professional for this..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"EHHHHH?!"

 

* * *

"Hahahaha! I knew it! See, Marimo? It's bulls eyes!" Sanji can't contain his laughter and immediately bursts out without any more restriction and even rolling on the floor. Zoro frowns. He never thought even once in his lifetime that he will lose a bet with his wife. Luffy however is confused. Why Sanji is laughing so hard like crazy when he told him about the exam?

 

"Hahaha...Luffy, I know you're good and you're really flexible...and you even like dancing, but...haha...we're talking about aiming to be a pro here. Are you sure about this?"

 

Luffy is still confused. Is being a pro is a big deal? If he can dance with Ace isn't it is enough for him? By his expression alone Sanji can already guess what Luffy is thinking. He sighs to stop his laughter.

 

"Ehem! Okay first of all, why do you enroll to that school again?" he asks.

 

"To learn how to dance?" Luffy answer, not knowing the intention of that question. Sanji nods. Okay! Sanji looks at Zoro as a sign.

 

"Okay then Luffy, WHY you want to LEARN how to DANCE?" This time, it's Zoro's turn to question his son. Though he is disappointed that Sanji won their bet but he can see the meanings behind Sanji's question towards Luffy moments ago. Luffy thinks hard to find the answer.

 

"So that I can be with Ace...and dancing is fun?"

 

"Exactly! It's not that you are aiming to be a professional ballerina after all and Ace is the main reason you learn how to dance, am I right?" Sanji exclaims, finally explaining his real main point. Luffy nods.

 

Luffy tries to understand the whole situation until he finally realizes it. But...

 

"Um..."

 

"You want to ask what is pro don’t you." Sanji guess before the toddler even had a chance to ask. And he hits the nail as Luffy nods intensely. "Well, a pro is the person who make living with his job. For example I am a cook and Zoro is a kendo master. Well he is better with real sword though." Luffy's mouth turns to "o" as he starts to understand the meaning of pro.

 

"In your case, ballet must starts from young age and double or even triple amount of efforts are needed to become a pro when you are ready. Of course you need to be talented too. I do think you are talented though. So it is the matter of your will to become a full dancer when you're grow up. Honestly we aren't supposed to discuss something like this when you're just a toddler and I don't even understand how you are this matured as if you are 5 but since you already know it doesn't hurt to console about your future career." Sanji rubs his back head trying to sorts a lot of thing in his mind including the strategy to make his son as normal as another 3 years old kid and making him happy at the same time. Suddenly Luffy's expression changes. Both of Sanji and Zoro frown to see their son's face. "What's wrong, Luffy?"

 

"Ace...do you think he aims to be a pro?" Luffy asks dejectedly and he starts to give a lonely expression as if he can't reach Ace anymore. Sanji is speechless for a moment until a smile shapes on his face.

 

He care eases Luffy's soft raven hair. He hand a cellphone towards Luffy.

 

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

 

_Puru puru puru..._

 

Ace's cellphone is ringing. Though the ringtone is kinda weird, he seems to like it to the point setting it as a ringtone. Upon hearing the ringtone, Ace quickly grabs his phone to see the caller. He is excited to see Sanji's name on the caller id. He pushes the call button to reply the call. "Good evening!"

 

"Ace!" Luffy chirps. Ace is shocked to hear Luffy's voice on the phone.

 

"Luffy? You need anything?" Ace cheerfully asks as he is looking forward to hear Luffy's voice.

 

"Ace, I want to ask you something!" Luffy quickly asks but the tone he just used makes Ace become nervous, as if Luffy is trying to say something serious.

 

"Then...why don't we meet? Come to my house will ya? I'll ask Marco to pick you up," Ace replies while walking through the hallway.

 

Luffy looks at Sanji and Zoro and both of them nods. "Have fun Luffy! Oh don't give them trouble okay?"

 

"Okie - dokie!"

 

Marco smiles as he heard the kids’ laughter. Since they found Luffy, Ace has become more cheerful and live a happy live. They are inseparable and clingy to each other. Luffy's parents are nice too and they really love Luffy with all their heart. Knowing all of this are enough for him.

 

Ace and Luffy are eating triple scoops of ice cream for each of them. Ace is happy that he finally gets to eat ice cream together with Luffy except...

 

"Wouldn't it nice if Sabo is here?" Luffy said, licking his ice cream while his eyes look straight to the vast sky.

 

"I'm sure he want to...we will find him later," Ace replies with a sad smile on his face before he continue. "I promised!"

 

Remembering that Luffy has a question to him is the real reason for this meet up, Ace starts their conversation. "So Luffy, aren't you want to ask something?"

 

Luffy immediately remember what he needs to know. "Um, Ace..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you aim to be a pro?"

 

Ace chuckles. Pro? Oh yes, the exam will be held soon.

 

"Nope, I don't. Are you kidding me? Being a pro means I can’t play around anymore!" Ace replies, thinking about a lot of time will be taken from him if he becomes pro.

 

"But, teacher said..." Luffy seems to worry about it.

 

"Luffy, dance maybe fun but when you need to achieve a lot of unnecessary expectations it will kill the fun. Look at me right now. Just because I go to Rank a class doesn’t mean I want to be a full time ballerina! Yet all the adults and other students thought that I am a stupid genius dancer or something like that and I tripled my effort so that I will never see a lot of annoying kids in my class and most of those annoying people seems to be same age as me!" he complains endlessly. Luffy frowns. He never get into a class which the students are all the same age with him so he didn’t understand. Suddenly Ace remembers that Luffy had joined his previous batch class. “Oh, but Luffy? You got to enter my previous class right? How's class? Do you get bullied?"

 

Ace is worried. Those guys can be pretty nasty if someone other from their circle is better than them. But most of them are his creepy fans. That’s why he tripled his efforts in ranking and leaved them. But, what if someone like Luffy who is 3 years younger than them is a better dancer? They will definitely do something unwanted to get rid of him! But then, Luffy answers: "They seem to trip a lot."

 

Eh?

 

"T...trip?" Ace remarks in question form as he fails to grab the situation.

 

"Um. They trip a lot every time I answer their question!" Luffy answers though he himself doesn't know why the whole class tripped even though they are the one who asked him a lot of questions. But Ace understands. He guess that Luffy must have gave them most surprising answers ever.

 

"And they laughed at me when I said I want to dance with you..."

 

 _I CANT FORGIVE THEM!_ Ace suddenly on fire as he heard that. _Nobody laugh at my cute little brother! No one!_

 

"And also there's this big sister who always getting excited every time we mention your name..."

 

"Ah, that's definitely Monett. Just leave her alone. She is harmless."

 

"Okay," Luffy simply answers. Suddenly Ace pats his shoulder.

 

"Luffy, for the sake of your own safety, come to the top!" Ace declares. Luffy should be as par as him. No, he must too! Luffy nods. He is now determines to gain higher rank in order to be with Ace!

 

"Um!"

 

**Omake:**

 

Meanwhile, Sanji is crying.

 

“Oh, stop it, cook! It’s annoying as hell!” the swordsman cries as he can no longer able to see his wife in sentimental.

 

“But…but…Luffy sure matures so fast! And he is only 3 years old! Is enrolling him to the class is a big mistake? _Sob…_ ” replies Sanji while wiping his tears with a handkerchief. Zoro frowns. Like he can disagree with his wife. Luffy is such a strange child. He is just 3 years old. He repeat, 3 years fucking old! What makes this child can talk a lot and even as clear as a kinder garden kid who supposed to be two years older than him? He still can’t even read or write properly yet!

 

But then Zoro realizes. It must be the environment as a factor. He lost his parents when he was one and a half, got sent to that damn shelter at 2 since he has no relative. Wait, I heard he has a grandpa but his whereabouts is remains unknown. His only friends are Ace and the one who is currently missing Sabo.

 

He scoops his wife into his arm. Now they can only pray for Luffy and Ace will live happily ever after, just like in fairy tales.


	5. Before the Curtain Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is ready for his first exam

"Okay Luffy, are you ready for the exam?" Sanji smiles as Luffy is ready to depart. Yes, today will be the day for his first ranking exam as New World Ballet Centre student! He is really excited to show whatever skill he learnt from this past week. Well, probably too short for a high level exam like this but little that he know, he must win! Ace is waiting for him!

 

"I'm ready!" Luffy grips his hand, showing that he's determine and serious about winning.

 

"So, what category did you choose? We can't afford to lose the chance to see your first performance!" said Zoro, already fired up. "Everyone from Whitebeard Company is coming to see both Ace, and you too!"

 

Luffy is really excited to hear that. "Really?! Oh, I choose freestyle and Bink's Sake song!" Both of his parents are shocked. Bink's...Sake?

 

"Bink's Sake? Isn't it is too retro for a kid?" Sure it is. Not even Zeff, Newgate or even Kureha as the eldest of the trio was born yet when the song itself was over several hundreds of year old. It was a popular song sang by pirates around that time and since Ace, Luffy and currently missing Sabo grew up with pirate tales, of course this song is their favorite.

 

"Nahh! I already made my mind! I know this is the perfect song for me and none other!"

 

"Huh? But why?"

 

Luffy suddenly silent. Sanji and Zoro are shocked when a certain toddler's eyes are slowly crystallized. "It is...a tri...tri...'tribe' for Shanks and Makino. They died in accident when I was two. They were supposed to adopt me but killed on their way to orphanage..."

 

Once again both Zoro and Sanji are shocked. Did Luffy just trying to say 'tribute'? And to think that Red Hair's Shanks died before taking Luffy as his son...

 

"LUFFY!" Without waiting any longer the young parents quickly grab the tiny toddler together and give Luffy an affectionate hug.

 

"Oh, Luffy! To think that you're related to such a wonderful man, I can't be much happier!" Luffy is shocked. Zoro and Sanji know Shanks? Oh world, just leave this poor clueless child alone. He just a child. Repeat, child!

 

"You...you know Shanks?"

 

"Of course! He is my dad's bestie!" Zoro is the first one answering. He remember how the red haired always teasing him when he was a kid. Shanks do loved kids and always playing with them and kids also loved him.

 

Luffy is speechless. He wants to know more about Shanks so badly but unfortunately, he has a ranking exam in about 2 hours. Quickly all three of them enter the car and this time, it's Zoro who's driving since it is a special day, however still being restrictedly guided by Sanji so that he will not mistakenly taking turn between left or right. Luffy is nervous. He didn't train much as other kids since he enrolls the class a little bit late and thus, still trying to adapt everything from this foreign world. It's totally different compared to the orphanage and even worse, the alley and street. Every day he will sleep under the bridge. At first he was indeed feeling cold but after living there for about a year, he starts to get used of it. He never thought that he will get adopted there. He is lucky that he met Sanji and Zoro. Thanks to them he reunited with Ace. Not only that, they also allow them to play together all the time. How much thankful that he can get? He loves Zoro. He loves Sanji. He loves Ace.

 

Shanks and Makino. He loves them too. They almost become his parents yet they can’t oppose the destiny which already set on a stone. Shanks and Makino has already gone, leaving them. When Luffy heard about the news, he can't contain himself anymore and cried his lung out, only being consoled by the only two big brothers he had there.

 

Luffy closes his eyes. He will do his best today. He will pass the exam and win!

 

"Luffy!"

 

He opens his eyes. Before he knew it they already reach to the school and his favorite voice already greet him. Ace and...His whole fucking family?! Newgate's family is sure huge! Marco is standing proud next to him as the oldest son. This is a rare occasion where everyone in the family is coming to see Ace and now him too at ranking exam. That's it. He's going to give them his best performance despite having less basic. I'll show what pirates can do!

 

"Luffy, I heard you're doing Bink's Sake? You do always choose a quite interesting song," said Ace.

 

"Gurarara! I'm surprised that you even know that song!" Newgate laugh hysterically as he can’t contain the humor.

 

"Both of you, do your best, yoi!" said Marco, encouraging both Ace and Luffy.

 

"Everyone is here! We all will give you a full support!" said Thatch the 2nd brother next to Marco.

 

Everyone is cheering for Ace and Luffy until they heard a loud cheering from another family not far from them.

 

"Monet, do your best! You're the star today!" said a middle age woman with huge spectacle.

 

"Let us see your wonderful dance!" said an old grandpa.

 

"Yes! I'll do my best and rank up so that I can be with him!"

 

Hearing Monet's declaration, Ace quickly put his hand on Luffy's shoulder with sweats all over his face. "Luffy! Remember our promise! If you didn’t rank up more than my current rank you'll in grave danger!"

 

Though Luffy fails to understand why he is in danger, he still nods. No! He will rank the same with Ace! He knows it's quite impossible but he will still try anyway.

 

Finally, the curtains rise. Everyone are on their seat. And so, New World Ballet Centre's 50th ranking exam is starting!

* * *

So, that’s it for 5th chapter. Honestly I can’t believe that I can last this long. The longest chapter I had before was 10 chapter (of course I abandoned it and deleted it since it will cause a sorrow for those whose waiting for the chapter). And I purposely doing a short each chapter so that it can last longer though I can’t guarantee anything. I’ve been writing the chapter on phone note so that I can ignore the words count or even the page. This way, it will finish faster and I’ll just fix it on Microsoft Words later. I can even add anything missing by doing so. I think this is the only way for lazy ass like me. So let’s meet again in another chapter. Well…I might…add something weird on Luffy’s turn later.


	6. Prism Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy accidentally register different exam

"So, how's this year new students? Anyone's good?" Currently, there's a meeting between the school's chair boards before the exam regarding the ranking exam which about to start.

 

"Well no one but a cute little naive brat who skipped his rank as soon as he registered last week."

 

"Last week?!"

 

"Yes, he was rumored as Portgas D. Ace's sworn little brother."

 

"What the heck?! What time did they think their living? How did they managed to drink underage!?"

 

"Like hell I know! But he has a quite talent that surpasses his current classmates."

 

"Lol."

 

Everyone looks at the voice.

 

"What?"

 

"You just said 'lol'. Can’t believe you just lolled!"

 

"Then what reaction should I made? I am a marine officer! Nothing to do with this school!"

 

"You only cares about your long lost grandson aren’t you?"

 

"Shit Sengoku, don’t ask when the answer is obvious! My son and daughter-in-law died and my cute little baby grandson disappeared without trace! Can't you pity with this poor old heart?"

 

"By the way, what's your grandson's name again?"

 

"Monkey D. Luffy."

 

Sengoku gulps. His old friend saw that as hint.

 

"Sengoku, don't tell me..."

 

"Yeah, he's here. If he is the same kid."

 

"Excuse me!" Luffy chirps as he reaches to the registration counter. As he pays attention, there's a beautiful orange hair girl behind the table.

 

"Yes, can I help you?" she smiles to see the cheerful bouncy kid. Usually everyone will feel nervous before the exam.

 

"I want to register for ranking exam!" he chirps again.

 

"Okay, take the form and fill them. Luffy quickly notices there are 3 different colors of form next to the girl. He doesn't know which one is the correct one but quickly snatches the white form and quickly put it in front of the girl. The girl however looks shocked by his choice of form.

 

"Um...Are you sure you want to do that?" she carefully ask Luffy, thinking that he must got the wrong form.

 

"Hm? This is for ballet right?" The kid look at her innocently.

 

"Yes b-but the category you just about to choose is..." However, before she can continue her explanation, it was distracted by an announcement through a loud speaker. Determined, she asks Luffy again.

 

"What's your name?" she asks.

 

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

 

"Okay Luffy-kun, I'll ask you for the last time. Are-you-sure?"

 

Luffy nods.

 

"Then, I'll fill this for you. Song?"

 

"Bink's Sake."

 

The girl sweats as she heard that but she needs to stay together. "How many jump did you managed to do so far?"

 

"Um...three?" Luffy doesn't know why she ask that and only thought about the jump he made during class.

 

"Three, huh? You're pretty good..." she mumbles that it's impossible for Luffy to hear it but she still writing it on the form anyway.

 

"Okay, how old are you and what experience do you have in [Prism Show]?"

 

The last question is even more confusing. Prism...Show?

 

"I am...3...experience...none?"

 

The girl almost trips herself. Oi, oi, is he serious? This is ranking exam you know? Do he even know what Prism Show is?

 

"Okay, I've filled your form. My name is Nami. I'll show you the place. However..."

 

The kid is confused.

 

"For your lack of experience, I need you to perform last. Make sure that you watch your senior, okay?" Nami stands up and quickly takes Luffy's hand and lead him to the changing room.

 

As soon as he reaches the changing room, he founds no locker but a few older boys and girls on the sofa, enjoying tea. Everyone looks sparkling that his eyes are shining. They remind him on Sanji and Ace, or even Zoro when he was at dojo.

 

"Oh my, there's a new face here," a boy with messy raven hair said as he saw Luffy.

 

"Wow, he's so cute!" Now, a pink short bob haired girl rushes towards Luffy and squishes him.

 

"My, my Naru-san, don't scare him. He must be a first timer here," said a girl with red hair which reminds Luffy with red roses at their house.

 

"Um...aren't we're doing ballet here...free style?"

 

"Eh?" Everyone is shocked.

 

"Boy, aren't you're here for Prism Show?"

 

"What's Prism Show?"

 

"@$/^&**($@!35^&63!!"

 

Everyone can’t hold their scream as they heard Luffy's answer. Didn't this is ballet show?

 

"B-boy, what's your name?" the raven haired boy ask in tremble.

 

"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy..."

 

"L-Luffy-chan...Don’t tell me you're from ballet division..."

 

"Eh? But aren't this is a ballet school?" Luffy asks again. He fails to understand those brothers and sister's reaction.

 

"Yes but this is Edel Rose, division for Prism Show. Of course someone from Prima division can join Prism Show too but since forever, there's never..."

 

"Never what?"

 

"There's no one from Prima division that join Prism Show tournament or something. Because we risked ourselves to hurt our leg which is important for a ballerina..."

 

"Eh? Why?" Luffy starts to get nervous. Is Prism Show dangerous? What if he's injured and can't dance with Ace anymore?

 

"Because we dance! We sing! And we skate on the thin ice during the performance!" The girl who named Naru excitedly chirps as she explains about Prism Show. Luffy is shocked! No wonder Nami is shocked earlier! Not only he filled the wrong form and now he has to do something different than he always practiced!

 

"So kid, I think this might be too early for you. Have you been skating before?" the boy asks Luffy. Luffy shook his head as 'no'. The boy face palm.

 

"Okay, Luffy, you still can cancel your entry right now and try again next year. You're still new to this school right? I'm Kouji by the way. You can call me Kouji nii-chan..." However, the words 'cancel' rings on Luffy's thought.

 

Ca...Cancel? But it means that he can't perform and rank up this year, right? Wait, forget about being ranked up, his whole family is waiting for him to perform! _There's no way I'm going to let them down!_

 

Suddenly, his eyes are on fire that everyone is shocked to see them.

 

"I...I'll do it! Tell me...please tell me how to do a Prism Show!"

 

Everyone is speechless. By his reaction alone, they already know Luffy has amount of good reasons to stay. Finally, Kouji steps up.

 

"Are you sure?" he asks. Luffy nods with determination. Kouji nods. "Okay, Naru!"

 

"I know, Kouji-kun!" Naru steps up and drags Luffy out from the room. Luffy is shocked.

 

"Nee-chan, here are we going?"

 

"If you're going to do it anyway, you must know about Prism Show first!" said Naru. Luffy nods and his eyes are on fire.

 

“Show me!"

 

Meanwhile at the stage, it's already Monett's turn. She looks around, trying to search for a certain short little kid.

 

"Monett! He's not on exam list!" her friend suddenly announces.

 

"What?! Impossible! I saw him just now getting fired up as usual! Have you checked everything?!"

 

Of course! The only reason left probably that he registered the wrong exam."

 

The whole class is shocked. What the hell have that idiot done?!

 

"Knowing him, I bet he will still taking the exam but he will end up miserably since his practice is pretty much unusable now."

 

Monett face palm. Well, she did feel disappointed that she can’t beat that kid in fair and square but at least she's the one who will be closer to Ace now.

 

Meanwhile, at the changing room where Ace and his classmates were waiting for their turn, Ace was seen fidgeting by his classmates.

 

"Oi Ace, stop fidgeting! Why are you so restless today?" One of his classmate approaches him while changing clothes as it is about his turn.

 

"Luffy...he is not here..." Ace trembles in horror. Everyone sighs. They know how protective Ace is with Luffy.

 

"Your little brother of yours? Ah...he's quite famous here you know?"

 

"Famous?" Ace asks, looking at his friends.

 

"Famous of attracting problem wherever he goes."

 

Hearing that, Ace screams his lung out. "LUFFFYYYYY!!"

 

Suddenly, one of his classmate punches direct on his head.

 

"Ouch! What are you doing Law!"

 

"Shut up Ace-ya, calm down. He will show up somewhere in the middle of exam later!"

 

"And how do you know?" Ace asks while rubbing his head.

 

"Because of this!" Law exclaims as he show a paper filled with contestant names and their category.

 

"What the hell are you talking about? Rank C performance is almost over..." Ace complains but Law cut in before he can continue.

 

"Nahh, look at the bottom, I mean the last one," said Law again and everyone's eyes pan to the last name listed on the paper. As soon as they saw Luffy's name on the list, they look again at the category Luffy was in.

 

"Whattttt???!!!" They quickly scream in synchronize.

 

"Lu...My cute Lu is doing Prism Show. Don't kidding me! Prism Show is 50 times harder than ballet!" Ace screams in horror.

 

"I don't know how Luffy-ya end up there but seeing his name is still on the list after 2 hours means he's still doing it."

 

"Nononono! He never skate even once in his life! Let alone dancing ballet on ice! What if he's hurt?! Noooo I can’t think any of that!" Ace is about to go after Luffy until Law quickly apprehend him.

 

"Calm down, Ace-ya! The fact that he's doing last means they are giving him chance to learn! Aren't he's a fast learner?" Law's words are echoing in Ace's heart. Law was right. Let's pray that Luffy can made it. What's Ace should do now is focusing into his own performance.

 

Everyone is applauding as Monett appears at the stage.

 

"I'm Monett from Rank C-1. Today I'm doing a Swan Lake as Odile! Please watch me!" Monett bows and starts her position.

 

Finally the music starts and Monett flies like what she needs to do. Her moves are daring yet graceful at the same time. _Yes! Look at me! Look at my dance! If I was the Odile I'll definitely make the prince mine!_

 

Finally the music stops and her turn is over. She did a marvelous job that she receives a big applause from the crowds and judges.

 

"She's good!" Sanji said. "As expected from Donquixote's family member."

 

"What, you know her?" Zoro asks his wife.

 

"She is Law's little sister remember?" Sanji answers until he remember something. "Wait..."

 

"What?" Zoro asks his wife again.

 

"She supposed to be the same rank as Luffy..." Sanji sweats.

 

"So?" Zoro didn’t understand.

 

"So where is Luffy?" Sanji asks. Zoro's face starts to get greener than, as green as his hair.

 

"Now that's all for C rank examinees performance. The next performance is from B rank with another 20 contestants..." The announcement made both Zoro and Sanji internally scream in horror. Where is Luffy??? Suddenly Marco shows up at his seat.

 

"Oh, Marco! Have you seen Luffy? He didn't perform at all!" Sanji asks the blonde as Marco sit down and sighs.

 

"Don't worry, he's performing, yoi. But..."

 

Luffy's eyes sparkles. "So this is...Prism no Kirameki (Prism's Sparkle)!"

 

"Yes! You must show your sparkle in the show and perform at least 3 consecutive jumps!" Naru explains with pleasant smile as she's happy to see Luffy's reaction.

 

"Prism...jump!"

 

"Prism Jump is your feeling, your story and something you want to send to the audience while jumping. It excites crowds and that's why Prism Show is really free!" Naru pats her own chest with shines on her eyes. This boy will get it. Definitely!

 

"Naru nee-chan! Teach me! Teach me!" Luffy chirps excitedly as he just saw awesome videos of Prism Show.

 

"Well, let's see...you already have the basic about dance already so what you only need to do now is..."

 

"Mugen Hug! Eternal!" Suddenly they heard a loud shout from the nearby rink. It seems like Kouji is doing a Prism Jump practice. And what Luffy saw is really magical. A giant Kouji appears from a round Earth and hugs the Earth. It is just an effect but to create such illusion, so free...It's not even his turn yet but he is sparkling brilliantly.

 

Finally it's Ace's turn. He walks to the stage with determined eyes. "Luffy, I don't know what you're doing, but I'll do my own way here!"

 

Like Luffy, he also chooses freestyle and the song is Hard Knock Days. Like Luffy, Ace also likes pirates and decides to show his spirit in this freestyle though it might strays from ballet way.

 

"Powerful!" Sengoku, one of the chairman said. He saw Ace's performance last year and impressed that Ace is doing better. However...

 

"He didn’t suit ballet aren't he?" Garp suddenly said.

 

"Hm...I see that he will be doing better at 'that' place. Oh, and that Trafalgar Law too,” said Sengoku again.

 

"Garp, I heard that your grandson is doing Prism Show today," said Sengoku.

 

"..."

 

"What?!" The old man who Sengoku calls Garp almost scream but still managed to slow down his voice a bit.

 

"To think that those two suits Edel Rose more, how surprising..." said Garp, coughing.

 

"And we don't know about your grandson yet," said Sengoku, rubbing his thick goatee. Garp nods.

 

"Ace is too free for a traditional dance like ballet while Law is too expressive for his own good. While Luffy..."

 

"Yeah, his ability is yet to be discovered. It is his first time and this exam will be the key for him to search what he want for the most!"

 

Finally it's time for Edel Rose division ranking exam. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for staying with us. With this, Prima division ranking exam has over. However, please stay tune as just in a moment, Edel Rose division ranking exam is about to begin! I repeat, Edel Rose ranking exam is about to begin!"

Both Sanji and Zoro frowns after hearing that announcement. "Edel Rose? Division?"

 

"That's Prism Show Division, yoi. Luffy must have registered his name wrong and ended up in more difficult exam, yoi," explains Marco while wiping his sweats. Everyone turn bug eyes as they heard that. No, they don't know anything about Prism Show but shocked at the 'difficult exam' part. However Sanji knows what Marco is trying to say.

 

"Prism Show...Oh my God! We never teach him how to skate! Luffy is too young for this! Forget dance, I doubt he can even stand on that thin ice!" Sanji starts to freak out, making the whole family confused.

 

"What's with ice skating, Sanji-san?" Thatch finally asks the young mother.

 

"Prism Show is a sparkling performance where you sing and dance..."

 

Everyone gulp in perfect synchronize as they heard Marco's explanation.

 

"...While skating on ice. It is so fucking hard, yoi! Only a few talented people can do that, yoi," Marco continues. Everyone scream internally, worrying about their little brother.

 

"Whoa! That's dangerous for kids! He's not even in kindergarten yet!" said Zoro in panic.

 

"Y-yes! I heard Edel Rose division is only filled with fifth grade and above! Having a three years old kid in the exam is really unheard of! But this is Luffy we're talking about..." Sanji's voice is in tremble again, worrying about his little angel's safety.

 

"...By hook or by crook, he will do it anyway. Probably asking someone to teach him before his turn..." Zoro continue.

 

"Yes, the chance is big yoi but we can’t learn Prism Show in just a day," Marco remarks

Suddenly Newgate and Zeff are laughing.

 

"Dad, what's so funny?!" Sanji exclaims as both of the old mans are laughing.

 

"Rilex, he's going to be fine, Little Eggplant! Believe on him and his guts!" said Zeff. Sanji is shocked and speechless. Oh, has he already being a bad mother?

 

Suddenly a loud applause can be heard from the crowds. A pink haired girl which looks 14 appears a skates to the center of stage.

 

"The first contestant for Rank A exam, Ayase Naru! I pray that this song will reach everyone's hearts!"

 

As the music starts, the giant monitor on the wall shows the title of the song, 'Heart of Various Color'. Surprisingly, the song is very cute and a lot of people cheer. They must be her fan.

 

When the time comes, Naru made a spin jump while yelling "Lovely Splash!” However it is not end of the story when she continuously jumps for another 8 times where each of them　have different effects. Everyone is stunned with her marvelous show. Not to mention she can even do Prism Live where not anyone can pull it off. Naru ends her performance with a perfect landing.

 

The next girl is called Renjouji Bell. She won Prism Queen Cup when she was 15 and being nominated as Prism Queen with her powerful show. She also can do Prism Live as well.

 

The next contestant is Nishina Kazuki, Kouji's childhood friends. His jump is burning. Even Ace's heart is burning to see him. Seems like he also can do Prism Live.

 

"And last but not least..."

 

And almost before the last contestant, Kouji appears. To everyone's surprised he did 12 consecutive jumps which is considered impossible for current level plus with his marvelous Prism Live as well. He is really passionate that he receives a big applause and screams mostly from his fan girls of course.

 

As Kouji skates to the backstage, everyone thought that the exam is over until they heard announcement from MC. "Last but not least! I said that before but we have the real last contestant here! And! This is his first time! It means, a debut!"

 

Luffy skates to the center of stage like what everyone is doing and strikes his pose.

 

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy and you know what, he is three years old! He is the youngest participant in history! His song today...what?! Bink's Sake?!"

 

"Bink's Sake?!!" Both Sengoku and Garp are shocked to hear that.

 

"Hey, that's Luffy! He did it! He just skate!" Sanji screams in excitement and the whole Whitebeard family are cheering for him.

 

Luffy saw his family and really happy that everyone had come to see him. He closes his eyes.

 

"Shanks...Makino...Ace...Sanji...Zoro...Please watch this!"

 

The music starts.

 

Everyone is shocked to see the three years old skates gracefully while singing happily and dances skillfully. When the time comes, Luffy tries to copy Kouji and jump. "Pirates...Splash!" The first jump is a success, making the crowds cheers. "I can do it! 5 jumps more!" he shouts.

 

"Second jump! Mermaid...Princess!" An illusion where a gigantic mermaid princess is playing with bubbles at the corals appears.

 

"Third jump! Aria's Flute! A girl wearing traditional clothes was seen playing a flute with fairies around her.

 

"Fifth jump! Meat Cafe!" This time it shows Luffy at the bar restaurant and dines a lot of meats for Luffy. The fifth jump is kind of hilarious but the sixth jump is really weird.

 

"Sixth jump! Beloved mother!" For some reasons, it shows about the flashback starting from Luffy was adopted by Sanji. Sanji is almost crying when he saw the jump. Luffy lands slowly on the ground as the music is over. It’s shame that he can’t do Prism Live though.

 

Kouji grins as he tremble. "A first timer doing six consecutive jumps...what a rival he is!"

 

Naru smiles. "Kouji-kun, he is not a rival in this exam. He will if he join King Cup. If he join, of course."

 

"He'll join Naru. Can't you see his eyes before? I heard he joined ballet only last week in order to dance with his brother. But look at him now, he's having fun!" Kouji remarks in excitement.

 

"He will do well here! Let's ask him to join our division!" Naru chirps.

 

"I agree!" Kouji replies.

 

The big applauses are given to the newcomer who had given his all in his performance. Sanji is crying while being consoled by Zoro. Ace is screaming in intense. He is happy that though Luffy had made a mistake in his exam, he managed to capture all of these audience's heart.

 

"Zoro..." Sanji calls for his husband.

 

"Yes, cook?" Zoro gently replies.

 

"Luffy, he...he manages to pull six consecutive jumps in first try...I never thought of that..."

 

Zoro nods. "I know."

 

Both of them are silent for a few seconds.

 

"Hahahaha! But I can pull nine consecutive jumps when I was kid! There's more that he needs to learn! Hahaha!" Sanji suddenly laughs his lungs out. "Not bad for a first timer!" Zoro is shocked.

 

"As expected from Luffy! He always giving us a lot of pleasant surprises! That's what I love about him!" Sanji said again.

 

"You did a Prism Show before, yoi?" Marco asks.

 

"Wow! That's amazing! Both of you and Ace are unbelievable!" Thatch exclaims in excitement.

 

"Gurarara! As expected from Garp's grandson! Both of them are amazing like monkey!"

 

Newgate's sudden statement had silent everyone who heard it.

 

"Ehhhhhh??!!"

 

"Wa...wait! Luffy's grandfather?! How did you know?!" Zoro is terribly shocked to hear that.

 

"Eh? Don't you know Garp's full name?"  Newgate just realizes that everyone knows about his friend but not his family name.

 

"No we're not! We have been calling him Garp-san since forever!" said Thatch in panic after hearing that information. "Wait, I heard Dragon-san and his wife died in accident and their son is missing..."

 

"Yes, he is that Monkey D. Garp over there! He should have realized it already," said Newgate while pointing to the judges at the front seats.

 

"Ahhhh!!! WHY GARP-SAN IS HERE?!!" The whole family scream. Garp heard someone calling for them and looks at his back and found the whole Newgate family including Zeff and his sons.

 

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Garp asks.

 

"Huh?" Sengoku also noticed the scream and found them. "Garp! I don't know what's happening but let's wait after the ceremony is over!"

 

"Oh, sorry! Talk later!" said Garp, grinning.

 

"He smiles! He knows about Luffy!" said Thatch.

 

"He must have noticed today," said Newgate. "It must be fate."

 

"And that straw hat is from Shanks-san," said Zoro, smiles.

 

"Eh? That's new to me! Wait, I think I heard about this before from Ace..." said Newgate again.

 

"Wow! Aren't he's lucky? Ace also was the late Roger-san and Rouge-san’s son! Roger-san is a sworn brother with Dragon-san! That made them cousins right?" Thatch exclaims excitedly.

 

"And probably the future bride and groom..." Sanji slowly whispers.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Nothing," he coughs.

 

"Hey, they are going to announce the result!" said Zoro and everyone start listening.

 

"Ehem, so now that we gave finished the evaluation, we're going to announce the result. Everyone from Rank E, you had gave us a brilliant effort in your performance but I have no choice that all of you can only be ranked up to E-3 only since all of your performances are beyond satisfactory marks. This might be harsh but you are still young. Don't push yourself and train every day. Take this as motivation to skill up and do better next year!" Sengoku is the one who announces the result. Everyone applause.

 

"Wow, it's harsh!" said Thatch.

 

"Of course, it is not an easy path to be a dancer, same as my kendo," said Zoro, grins.

 

"And then, everyone from D rank had managed to rank up to C!"  Everyone in D class are crying with joy with a big applause given to them.

 

"Then, the C rank..."

 

Monett and his friends are nervous.

 

"All of Rank C and B had managed to go to rank A!"

 

"Yes!! We get to be with Ace!" Monett and her classmates cheer in joy. They thought they can finally dance with Ace until...

 

"However, for this three students...Portgas D. Ace, Trafalgar D. Water Law and Monkey D. Luffy."

 

Everyone is slightly confused not knowing why Ace, Law and Luffy were called.

 

"All three of you...will be transferred to Edel Rose Division starting next week! We have decides that all three of you are more suitable for Prism Show. Especially Luffy who managed to pull six consecutive jumps though it is his first time doing a Prism Show. But...how did you managed to get into the wrong exam?"

 

...

 

"EHHHH?!!" The crowds who doesn't know about Luffy's situation scream in horror. That kid did actually got into the wrong exam! No wonder he is from Prima! But not only that, both stars from Prima division are getting transferred to Edel Rose division...what the hell?!

 

Monett is shocked. They are working hard to rank up so that they can be the same class with Ace but now, it's the brat who will dance with him! Edel Rose division, even with different ranks, they still can team up despite the rank! No, no, no! This can't be happening!

 

"Wow! This is getting interesting! Zoro, we can go with both of them to rink on every weekends! I can't wait to train him!" Sanji chirps in excitement, can't wait to spend time with Ace and Luffy.

 

"Calm down! We will go there later to celebrate," said Zoro, smiling to see his happy wife.

 

"Never though all three of them will going to Edel Rose division, yoi! I thought it's over for Luffy for taking the wrong exam," said Marco.

 

"Gurarara! They are basically our family! Trouble can't stop them!" Newgate laughs.

 

Meanwhile, all the Edel Rose students has rank up as well. Right now, Kouji, Naru and Beru are in Rank S. " We will wait for you, little Luffy!"

 

Finally the ranking exam ceremony had over. Every student is ready to return home with their family except both Ace and Luffy who are clinging to each other when a certain scary white haired old man is approaching them.

 

"Lufffffyyyyyy!"

 

And…that’s all for this chapter! And this is the longest chapter for this fanfic. I hope that you’ll entertain though I put a lot of references, even some real characters from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. I did a fanfic about Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live before and you can check it at my page. If you don’t know what is Queen Cup, Prism Show, Prism Live etc, please google them or even check on Youtube. So sorry that I drag all of these. But then, please review more and see you in another chapter.


	7. The Circumstance of Donquixote Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side chapter about Donquixote family

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000017573 StartFragment:0000000438 EndFragment:0000017556

"Law! Explain this!" Monett shouts in anger as soon as she saw her brother's shadow. Law looks at her and sighs as he knew that the girl will definitely come and after him after the exam.

 

"What?" he purposely asks to annoy Monett though he's already know the topic. As he expected, Monett did ate his bait and screaming with dissatisfied.

 

"Don't you dare to ask! You know what we’re talking about!" she screams again. Everyone is looking at those siblings.

 

"Well, I have no comment on this. I guess we have gone overboard in the exam that we need to be transferred," answer Law nonchalantly. It is going to be a pain, but Prism Show isn't half bad either. He means, look at Ace's little brother.

 

"You know how hard we, the whole class work in order to dance with him?! Why it's you or that little brat that managed to stay with Ace of all people? You never been interested with ballet and that brat is just an amateur! So why a star like Ace must go with both of you?!"

 

"Oh shut up, Monetta! Luffy's skills are real! He is a fast learner, so anything involves that kid is beyond my surprise," Law argues. Ahh...shouting is really tiring. Why can't she be like her mom, Monett? Why they share the same name anyway?

 

"Well, well Law. I know that you love to dance, though I can say that yours aren't ballet at all! Fufufu, no wonder you've been transferred!"

 

Both of the Law and Monett look at the voice owner. Here come Donquixote Doflamingo and their whole family members. Donquixote Rocinante, his brother and for some reasons also the mom of family is also there.

 

"Well, both of you had done a good job, right?" Rocinante smiles to ease Monett's anger.

 

"Well I am but Law is not! How the hell did you call that a 'ballet'?! He just adapted ballet into different dance!" Monett snapped.

 

"Well, Ace did the same thing. He never interested with ballet from the beginning and hip hop is always his thing," Law states but Monett can't accept it.

 

"W-what are you saying? Then how did he reach to the top?!"

 

"To avoid you and your classmates of course! Seriously all of you are so annoying when you flock around us with your fantasy expectation! Now it is even better that we are in different division!" Now Law has snapped too.

 

"Oh Law, please don't say like that," Rocinante try to calm his son down.

 

"Fufufu. Our family have been in this field for generations. That's why we can see how this things work. For you Law, I can see that Prism Show is indeed far more sparkling for you. And you Monett, if you love ballet you will never let your anger blinding you. You dance for yourself and not because of other, don’t you?"

 

Monett is speechless. Doflamingo is right. She did saw the real Ace on stage but refused to admit that Ace's dance wasn't a ballet. The whole classmates always thought that Ace is going to be a professional ballet dancer with that skills but it turns out that he never been interested for that kind of world. Ace is very free and will never tie by rules. Ace is very talented but never strive for real ballet while they have to work hard, days and nights just to reach his level. Realizing the truth, Monett starts to get depressed. They have put a false hope on Ace that he eventually leaved them. Now he's really gone!

 

"Well, Law in Prism Show, huh? Can't wait to see yours!" Rocinante excitedly chirps. "I was in the Edel Rose division before! I never thought that Law is going to be there too..."Before he manages to finish his words, he realized that everyone is looking at him in horror. "Hm?"

 

"Co...Cora-san in Prism Show?" Law is the first one who speaks as his voice trembles.

 

"This extreme clumsy and trips a lot Corazon-san?" Monett is sweating, can't believe what Rocinante had just said.

 

"I can't believe it either but it's a truth," said Doflamingo.

 

"??" Rocinante is confused to see their family's reaction. Of course he trips a lot but Prism Show is different thing.

 

"Someone please tell me how he is able to even standing on that fucking thin ice!" Law shouts while Doflamingo is trying to calm him down.

 

"I guess, as soon as he enters the rink, he will be a different person?" Doflamingo tries to explain but it is just too unbelievable when the whole family know how much extreme Rocinante's clumsiness can be.

 

"He always trips a lot..." said Monett.

 

"And even worse, he starts a fire on himself while smoking! Who do that anyway?!" Law continues in horror.

 

"Ma, ma! It's not a big deal, I'm still alive despite all those accidents I gone through though," said Rocinante, giving a small laugh towards their reaction.

 

"That's a miracle," said Doflamingo who is still in sweats.

 

"I can’t...believe you..." said Law with the most suspicious eyes he can gives towards his mother figure.

 

...

 

...

 

"Well, why don't we go to the nearby rink to prove it?" Rocinante finally speaks to break the long silent occurring as anyone seems is too shocked to speak.

 

"Are you serious?!" Law snapped.

 

"Well, skating is like a magic to me. I never even thought that an unbalance person like myself is able to skate too, let alone singing or dance. They just don't suit me at all. But you know, things did happened. And because of that, I was able to skate," Rocinante chuckles, giving a small laugh again.

 

"What?" Law is confused. He doesn't understand what is Rocinante is trying to say.

 

They go to the nearby shopping mall to celebrate Monett's rank up and Law's transfer before they gather at the public rink there. New World Shopping Mall has everything there and thus, it is a popular spot for a family gathering.

 

"Now show me the things that you said earlier," said Law, still disbelieve with Rocinante's explanation.

 

"Well, not so fast. Let's go to the next rink," Rocinante smiles. Law is blushing. His mom is isn’t wearing any weird make up today so he really looks cute.

 

"We are not going to use this rink?" Monett asks while watching a lot of families at the public rink.

 

"Nah, that’s public rink. It's crowded and we are going to use the rink that is specially built for Prism Star to train!" Rocinante excitedly explains and they follow him as they are curious.

 

"Are you serious about this?" asks Giola, one of the elder in the Donquixote family.

 

"Yes!" Rocinante cheerfully smiles again. "Ah, we're here."

 

Everyone look at the wide rink. They aren't even guarded with fence. Isn't it is dangerous? "Okay Law, are you ready?"

 

Law is shocked to see Rocinante had already wear his skating shoes. Wait, he's trying to advance his leg...no!

 

Dum! Law face palm. Rocinante is not even entering the rink yet and he's already tripped like that. But the thing happens as Rocinante steps forward his foot on the ice, is really magical. Rocinante grabs the entrance and pushes himself to the rink.

 

"This is lie..." Monett is shocked.

 

"Cora-san is...skating!" Law said.

 

But it is not all, due to instinct, Rocinante spins as he almost hit the end of the unguarded rink, which makes everyone screams in horror but he manages to skate in straight line while spreading both of his hand, laughing.

 

"What the hell?!" Law can't believe this! His clumsy mother is skating and every poses he made was flawless without even tripping once! And what is that sparkling sensation around him like he is a character from anime for little girls?!

 

"Law, if you know the fun and 'Prism no Kirameki', you'll never trip. The winds will bring you wherever you want to go," said Rocinante while giving them such a gentle smile.

 

"Prism no...Kirameki?" Law asks, still shocked.

 

"Didn't you see Ace's little brother earlier? He never skate before but managed to do it. Of course I would say he is quite talented but what matter are your hard works and the sparkle in your heart! He must have been really really reallyyyyy interested as he saw the previous Prism Show!" As soon as Rocinante finished his explanation, he jumps, making everyone shocked.

 

"Platinum...Splash!"

 

As if being in magical spell, Law saw an illusion behind Rocinante's jump. The second and third jump is awesome too!

 

I can see it! The prism sparkle! That's what Law thought until he saw an illusion wings behind Rocinante who is trying for his 4th jump disappear. "Eh?"

 

Doflamingo starts to get panicked and quickly skates towards his little brother and catches Rocinante as hえ fall from the high place.

 

...

 

...

 

"CORAZON!!" they scream in horror. As soon as he fall into Do flamingo’s arm he is already unconscious.

 

"Wha...what is happening?" Law's voice is trembling as he saw the state Rocinante is in.

 

"Well, Corazon is talented, but his stamina is always the worst. His limit is only 3 jumps per day," Doflamingo explains. Everyone is shocked. So that is the real reason why Prism Show is dangerous? If you are not talented enough, or you are not strong enough, you'll die?

 

"What the hell?! Isn't it is supposed to be a happy show?!" Law shouts in anger.

 

"Yes it is, but risk is also part of it. That's why not everybody can do it. Everyone can skate, but not a Prism Show!" Doflamingo states while carrying his little brother out from the rink. "He needs some rests. Let's put him at waiting room and drink tea or something."

 

"Ace...is going to such a dangerous division?" Monett asks, starts to get worried about her idol.

 

"Well he's going to be fine. Plus..." said Law.

 

Monett looks at his brother and slightly surprised. His eyes are different now. It looks...sparkling.

 

"I saw it...Prism no...Kirameki. My heart is still jumping after seeing Cora-san's jumps. It is such a weird sensation. I never feel this way. His jumps had highlighted his gentle personality like how Luffy's jumps we saw before! Can even someone like me do it too?"

 

Monett is speechless. Her love for ballet is real so he never understand what Law is talking about. "Well, just be yourself and do it on your own way. I swear I'll shine with my own way too," she said. Law is determined now. Thank you Cora-san!

 

Law rushes towards the rink and tries to skate. He tries to feel the winds that Rocinante said before and smiles. I can feel it! Without hesitating, he jumps.

 

"Surgeon Splash!"

 

Meanwhile, still at the school, the two brothers are seen trembling while hugging each other.

 

"Who are you?! What do you want from Luffy?!" Ace shouts while holding Luffy as tight as he could.

 

"My name is Monkey D. Garp! And I'm Luffy's grandfather!"

 

Both boys are shocked.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! A short chapter focusing on Donquixote family. The Pretty Rhythm 'poison' is too strong until I want most of my favorite characters to do a Prism Show. Next chapter, we will have Garp!


	8. Garp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet their grandfather.

"WHAT?!"

 

The two brothers scream their lungs out. Who's not surprised when a family member who you never heard before suddenly appears in front of you and claimed that he's your grandpa? Luffy is trembling, refused to let Ace go and so do Ace. This scary old man is suspicious! Every adult had told their children that never follow or believe with strangers and that's a life basic!

 

"L-lie! We are orphans! There's no way..." Ace is the first one trying to argue but Garp had cut him.

 

"You're Roger's son aren't you?" Garp asks to start his explanation, shocking the boy.

 

"Y...yes! I am! So what?!"

 

Garp coughs. "Ehem! And that Luffy is my son's son, Monkey D. Dragon!"

 

Both Ace and Luffy are shocked. First Law, Luffy and him got transferred to Edel Rose, then a weird old man appeared in front of them and claimed himself as Luffy's grandpa! And now...he claimed that he knows about their dead fathers?! But how? Unless he is really...

 

"Luffy, your parents died in accident when you just a baby! Do you remember?" Garp asks and Ace looks at his little brother.

 

"There's no way he will remember that!" Ace shouts but then he saw Luffy pulling his straw hat and covers his eyes, gritting his teeth, as if trying to hide his tears. Ace is shocked. Luffy...he remembers it?

 

"Of course I do! It was...scary! When I woke up I found that both of them have disappeared and never come back for me! Then I heard the nurses at the hospital said that I was the only survivor!" Luffy screams. Ace is speechless. He was just a baby! How can he...it is a trauma?

 

"I was away at work and when I returned home, I found that both of my son and my daughter-in-law had passed away and you had disappeared! I never found you until now! Finally, after 2 years of searching, you're here in front of me!" said Garp as his voice trembles. "Never thought you're with Roger's son!"

 

Both of the boys are speechless. They are just too shocked to hear the truth. But then, Ace realized. "What...what about my parents?"

 

Garp looks at the trembling Ace. "Your mother, Portgas D. Rouge had died while giving birth of you, while Roger died before you were even born. I sent you to Dadan, our trusted acquaintance to train you into a good marine but she herself got into troubles and you were forced to transfer foster home." Oh yes, Ace remember that. It was his 3rd orphanage when he met Luffy and Sabo who were sent that at the same time. Since then, they raised Luffy like their own brother. But Luffy's giant metabolism is killing the orphanage so they kicked him out. The orphanage itself was very poor and unmanageable. The staffs never threat them nicely. It was a few days after Sabo was missing that Luffy was also being kicked out, leaving him alone at the shitty orphanage. But then, that man came. He was very huge and have a lot of sons. Even so, he still adopted Ace and promised to find Sabo and Luffy. And now, here they are.

 

"So, what are you going to do? Both of us have a family now?" Ace asks again. Garp is trying to answer until they heard someone calling him from behind.

 

"Oi, Garp! There you are!"

 

All three of them look at voice owner. It is the chairman!

 

Sengoku saw both of the clinging brothers and glares at Garp. "Oi, Garp! I told you don't scare both of them! Not like they can accept the truth in just a day!" he shouts while Garp have to cover both of his ears.

 

Ace is speechless. Truth? That chairman knows about them all along? But how?

 

"Sorry! I just got excited to see both of my grandsons here at all place! Never thought that they will go to this school!" Garp suddenly laughs making the boys even more confused especially when the chairman is scolding Garp like they are old friends. Suddenly, the chairman looks at them and both Ace and Luffy are petrified by the endless fears and lost.

 

"Good things that Newgate and Zeff family are the one who took you in or else, you'll never be in this school and Garp will never found you!" he said though he doubts it will clear the boys fear. "We'll talk to your family about this later and don't run away! Both of you need to know the truth! Come on, Garp!"

 

"Eh!? I still want to hug my cute grandsons...ah!" Garp's ear had being pulled that he had no other choice but to obey his friend. "Damn you Sengoku! Ace! Luffy!"

 

...

 

...

 

They have gone. However the fears in both Ace and Luffy's heart is still residing. Everything happened just now was too sudden for them to accept. Ace looks at Luffy who is still shivering and refused to let him go. It shows how terrified he is now. Ace tighten his embrace to ease Luffy down even though he himself is still scared.

 

"Ace..." Luffy whines.

 

"I know, Luffy. But I'll never let him separate us! I'll protect you!" Ace said with full of determination in his voice. Thanks to that, Luffy's heart finally at ease even for a little.

 

"Ace..." he smiles even there is still a shred of tears on his eyes. Ace smiles and care eases Luffy's fluffy hair.

 

"Ace! Luffy!"

 

Both Ace and Luffy are shocked as their names are being called. They look at the voice owners and their heart skip a beat in excitement when they saw their family calling for them. Without any more restriction, they cry and rush towards their family.

 

"Sanji! Marco!" Both Luffy and Ace cry their lung out and quickly hug the person they had called. Both of them are crying. They can no longer hide their fear.

 

"Oh Luffy, you're such a wonderful boy! Never thought that you can jump like that!" Sanji cries in excitement while hugging Luffy and Zoro. "Both Zoro and I are proud of you!"

 

Luffy is really happy to hear that but he and Ace are crying for different reason and thus, both of them scream in unison. "Wahh! That's scary!"

 

Hearing that, the whole family is surprised. "Huh?"

 

"There's weird old man claiming Luffy as his grandson and scared us!" Ace cries while hugging Marco who are as confused as other.

 

...

 

"Is that Garp?" Newgate is the first person asking when everyone is still speechless, making the boys shocked.

 

"Y...yes...that's his name...right Luffy?" Ace answers and Luffy nods as he is agrees with Ace.

 

Newgate rubs his moustache. "Hm...So he finally appears in front of you, huh? What else did he said?"

 

"Um...they are going to meet you?" Ace asks in confused.

 

"Okay, for now let's go home and discuss about this matter. Plus, we're having a party!" Newgate purposely uses a cheerful tone in order to break the tension and it actually works as both Ace and Luffy have forgot about Garp and start cheering about meat in the banquet together with the whole family members.

 

"Meat!" Luffy chirps.

 

However, a certain young parents are still unease after all the commotion that just happened. They are worried. They are afraid that someone might take Luffy away from them.

 

"Luffy..." said Sanji as he grips his tie.

* * *

Luffy swallows his meat without any break. He is really hungry after a few hours of the rush training he did for Prism Show despite being there last minute. He never thought Prism Show is that hard especially with the jumps but somehow, he managed to pass so it's okay. Plus, being scared also makes him hungry so he continues grabbing all the meats he saw, especially when the mountain of meats seems to be increasing?

 

"Wow, Sanji-san! You're very good! How come you managed to cook that much in such a short time?!" Thatch cheers as he himself as a cook can't keep with Luffy's speed.

 

"Well if you live with him every day, you'll get used to it. Plus, Zeff is also here you know?" said Sanji as his hands continue working. Luffy cheers happily.

 

However, only a person manages to detect the unease in Sanji's heart because he himself has the same feeling with the young mother. Zoro looks at his dearest wife while slowly sipping his rum. He knows that Sanji is still worried since Garp appeared in front of Ace and Luffy. They never know about Luffy's grandfather identity until today. If Newgate never mention about it, they will never find out. What's even more surprising, they know about Garp since their childhood, plus even know his late son too, but never know about Luffy. It is a coincidence when they took Luffy in but never thought he was Garp's relative, let alone grandson. They know how much he misses Luffy so Sanji is afraid. He is afraid that Garp will take Luffy from him. His precious son. Zoro understands this feeling more than anyone. He is the father. Of course he refuses Luffy to be taken from both of them. To him, Sanji and Luffy's happiness come first more than anything in this world.

 

He remembers the first time he met his wife. They were just 9 that time. He lived with his adopted father and sister in a small village at Shimotsuki. He was an orphan so the dojo where his father, Koshiro owned was the only home he had. Every day, training is the only thing he did in order to be the world strongest swordsman alongside Kuina, his sister.

 

It was a fine day and he was training as usual until he was disrupted by nearby village girls squealing. As he looked closer, the girls seemed to flock on something, or more precisely...someone.

 

His eyes widened. He saw a golden blonde he never seen was flirting with the girls. The rare color did struck him as he never seen such hair. However the reality had brought him back to Earth when the boy looked at him back, and for some reasons, looked astonished as if he just saw something bizarre. Zoro frowned.

 

"What?" he asked to start the conversation.

 

The blonde boy, who still with his bugged eyes walked closer to him. "Um...is that hair of yours...natural?"

 

Zoro was shocked to hear that. Among of the first question he can ask, it was about his hair first? Zoro was furious. "What about your eyebrow? Are they always like that?"

 

And now the boy was shocked too. "It's natural and don't ask about it!"

 

"I was born with this hair so you too don't dare to ask about it!"

 

That was how both Zoro and Sanji met. Never once they will thought that they will later tie a knot and have such a big family.

 

Later, Zoro found that Sanji was adopted son of a restaurant owner who occasionally come to Shimotsuki to stock out the ingredients. Kuina loved to tease him as if he miss that blonde since they didn't get to meet often. Well, Zoro didn't have many friends except Saga who had moved to town because of his parent's work.

 

One day, Koshiro and Kuina were out for family business and Zoro refused to go with them despite being invited as well so he expect to be alone for the whole night. He didn't know how to cook since Kuina was the one who always making the dinner for them and now that she and Koshiro were gone, he was left alone at home and hungry. So he had no other choice but sleep to cover his hunger, hoping that they will come home in the morning.

 

Suddenly his good sleep was disrupted as he smelt something good. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a certain chibi blonde cooking nabe for him. Shocked, he quickly rose from his position, and stood up before he retreated for a few steps from the blonde.

 

"What...what are you doing at my house?" Zoro screamed in panic as he saw Sanji in front of him.

 

"That's how you speak to the one who your sister asked to take care of you, ungrateful moss head?" Sanji who was also shocked by Zoro's sudden stunt, answered him.

 

Zoro was surprised. Kuina asked Sanji to take care of him? Has she gone nut? He can take care of himself just fine!

 

"I...I don't need you to take care of me! I'm fine by myself!" Zoro argued.

 

"Well, apparently I can't leave you alone when I heard that you can't cook," Sanji cut him.

 

"..."

 

"What did you say?!" Zoro yelled again.

 

"I dont care how much pride you are having right now but as a chef, I feed hungry people and no complain!" Sanji slammed the table, shocking the young swordsman.

 

"What the heck! Why must I..." Zoro was trying to argue until he saw the young cook's expression.

 

"Eat...the food...NOW!"

 

That time, Zoro still didn't understand why Sanji made such eerie expression. To ease Sanji's anger, he dipped his chopsticks into the nabe pot and put some of the ingredients in his own bowl before eating them. As soon as he put the mushroom into his mouth, he found that he can't even put the taste into words. The taste was just too heavenly and he never eat something like this before!

 

By his reaction, Sanji had known that Zoro was enjoying his nabe and smiles, making the young swordsman's heart skips a beat. From that day, he knew that he just need to own this cook.

 

A few months later, Sanji told Zoro that Zeff had managed to secure a place at All Blue City. It has everything they need. So Sanji can never meet Zoro often. Dissatisfied, Zoro was willing to move from Shimotsuki to All Blue City and attend the same high school with the cook. Sanji was shocked when he saw Zoro at the high school entrance ceremony but deep down in his heart, there's no doubt that he was extremely happy. Zoro then was taken in by Koshiro's old friend, Mihawk who teaches iai rather than kendo. Zoro found his goal which was to defeat Mihawk.

 

A few years later, Zoro was the world champion and Sanji was the world second best cook. Well, Zeff beat him of course.

 

Finally, it's the time we have waited for.

 

"Cook!" Zoro called.

 

"What?" Sanji asked. He didn't know why Zoro called to meet him at Barathie for sudden.

 

"Ehem," Zoro started. "I know there's nothing but only black blood between us until now but...Truth is, I never hate you or anything."

 

Sanji is shocked. He thought...just the same! But why Zoro told him that for sudden? Sanji's face suddenly became hot.

 

"I want you to be mine! Please marry me!" Zoro continued, making everyone around them were shocked. Every cooks and even the customers, nobody escaped from hearing such a loud proposal.

 

"Ehhh?!" Sanji blushed like crazy and screamed hysterically as he was too shocked for being proposed.

 

"CONGRATULATION!" And for some reasons, everyone seemed to bless them especially the fan girls who occasionally came to Barathie to see Sanji.

 

"Hm! Finally you have gut to say it huh, Roronoa?" said Patty, one of the oldest cook at Barathie who came to them when Sanji was kid put his hand on Zoro's shoulder.

 

"Took you long enough!" said Carne, Patty's friend as he thumbed up.

 

"Huh? All of you have known about it? Since when?!" Zoro started to falter.

 

"Idiot! We knew it since you were little brats! And you came here to our chibi nasu's high school was damn obvious enough!" Zeff suddenly yelled from the kitchen.

 

Both Zoro and Sanji were speechless. The commotions just now had made everything so freaking awkward. However, deep down in Zoro's heart, he was afraid. He was afraid that he will get rejected by the blonde. He can't even think what will happen if he was...

 

"Yes."

 

"Huh?" Zoro asked as he didn't hear what Sanji just said.

 

"I...I said yes! Dont make me say it twice!" Sanji blushed.

 

Zoro widened his eyes. Everything around him turned colorful and his heart was dancing!

 

"Damn it, now we can't expect another chibi nasu from Sanji anymore!" Zeff sighed even though he was actually happy for his son. However, one of the cook suddenly said something that was really shocking for his old heart. "What are you saying owner? I thought he can..."

 

"What did you say?!" Zeff screamed but not loud enough as he dont want people outside the kitchen to hear.

 

"Owner, you don't know? Sanji had once checked for his elementary school entrance, you know? Since you were busy I go instead and it was shocking!" the cook answer.

 

"What? Really? Does he know?" Zeff asked again, still shocked with the new information he just got while looking at Sanji.

 

"Well, we prefer not telling. It will destroy his future after all. Who knows that he turned into a gay afterwards?"

 

Zeff nodded. He understood. But being a chef never discriminate in term of gender. So Sanji supposed to not having any problem. Plus he flirts all the time. But for some reasons, he still choose Zoro of all people. So Zeff concluded that Sanji didn't choose Zoro because he was a man, but because he was 'Zoro'. So did Zoro. Alright, time to take action!

 

Suddenly Zeff appeared in front of both Zoro and Sanji.

 

"What?" Sanji asked.

 

"I can give both of you the blessing."

 

Both Zoro and Sanji were shocked. Zeff will give them blessing?

 

"But."

 

The 'but' was still shocking yet being expected though.

 

"Sanji, just this once, I want you to wear a wedding dress!"

 

...

 

"EHHHH?!" Everyone were shocked by that condition stated by Zeff. "Even better!" said Zoro, spontaneously thumbed up making the blonde shocked.

 

"No way am I going to be a girl! You wear it!" Sanji yelled.

 

"Basically, I'm stronger than you so you're the bride," said Zoro grinned.

 

"What the hell! I'm no some damsel in distress!" Sanji argued.

 

"Well, it's not like the world is ending," Zoro said again.

 

"I'm no girl! I'm a man!" Hearing that Zeff pitied his son. What if he know? Well maybe he should keep it for himself until they found about it themselves and it will definitely more fun.

 

...

* * *

Zoro looks at his wedding picture. It has been a year and a half, huh? How amusing. In the end Sanji still wear that dress. Luckily he agreed to wear as long the design is simple. Yes, it definitely a simple white wedding dress. The bodice of the dress has nothing but a simple navy blue ribbon around its upper edge. So Sanji still able to look pure even with only bare shoulder.

 

To Sanji's annoyed, his friend, Bon Clay offered to give him some make up. Everyone were gasping like a goldfish which out of its tank as he saw Sanji's new image. The makeup made him looked like a girl version of Sanji even it was the simplest make up ever. At first, Sanji was grumpy. But then, remembering that it was his once in a lifetime wedding made him smile, making everyone almost melt by the hidden charm.

 

Zoro and Sanji were really happy. Zeff had invited his friends and family. Kuina was cheering 'hyu' making both of the bride and bridegroom blushed.

 

And to think that it's already a year and a half, Zoro feels that time sure quickly flies. They even somehow managed to get a son. But now, Sanji and Luffy's happiness are at the stake.

 

"But Luffy, aren't you glad that your only blood relative found you? He sure misses you a lot you know? I remembered that he was desperate to find his missing grandson. Who know it's you?" Thatch suddenly said, making everyone stop eating and look at Luffy. He swallows his meat and tries to think how to answer that. His hard reaction is one of the cute side of him. However, his parents are somehow nervous to hear his answer.

 

"I dont know. He didn't come home often but I do remember him doing upsy daisy. I can know that he is not lying but..."

 

Everyone is speechless. No matter how many times they heard it, Luffy's speaking skill is beyond his age. Luffy is definitely not a normal kid.

 

"But?" ask Sanji anxiously.

 

"If he's trying to take me or Ace, I'll reject him. Zoro and Sanji are my parents. I will live with them and no one!" Luffy chirps while looking at Zoro and Sanji. Both Zoro and Sanji are shocked with the answer but they are extremely happy to hear that. Without realizing it, tears fall from Sanji's eyes and both of the young parents quickly rush and grab their baby into a warm embrace.

 

"Damn you Luffy! You made me a crybaby since you come into our life!" Sanji said, grinning. So does Zoro. However Luffy's grin form is even bigger to the point shocking everyone who are looking at the happy family.

 

"Luffy, I always want to ask what kind of body you had. Did it was made of rubber or something?" Zoro asks.

 

"I was born this way! Shishishi!" Luffy grins again.

 

"How lucky," Zoro said and pull his son's soft cheek making the toddler cries in pain.

 

Ace looks at the family. It's good that we found a happy family, right Luffy?

 

Suddenly Sanji starts to feel nauseous and quickly run to the toilet. Everyone are shocked and both Zoro and Luffy quickly follow him.

 

From outside the toilet, they can hear Sanji's loud vomit sounds. Everyone are worried about Sanji and wonder what is happening to the cook except several peoples from Barathie who had already guess what kind of development that the family will have soon.

 

"Oi chibi nasu! Are you pregnant now?!" Zeff purposely yells to tease Sanji though he had already known something that even Sanji dont.

 

"Are you drunk, old man? There's no way a guy can get pregnant!" Sanji yells back from the bathroom.

 

"Oh, some of them do! Especially the one with confused gender!"

 

"?!" Everyone are shocked to hear that yelling conversation. What is Zeff trying to actually say?

 

"You better check, brat! Who knows if you're getting...another brat?" Zeff grins.

 

"Oh, I'll go! And prove that you're wrong!" Sanji screams his lung out.

* * *

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Sanji screams hysterically.

 

Both Zoro and Sanji are shocked. Zeff is right. He is really having a baby! What the hell!

 

"Well you have some hormone problems since birth. Didn't they tell you when you were kid?" the doctor ask while sweating. By Sanji's reaction, of course not.

 

"They told me that everything was normal! I am a pure male!" Sanji cries.

 

"Well I think they didn't tell you so that you can live normally. I can't think they did wrong though..." said the doctor.

 

"Well...I guess you're right, but..." Sanji tries to dwell until Zoro put his hand onto his shoulder.

 

"Sanji, if you know, we will never adopt Luffy and he can never be our son. Sometimes, it's better to not know. Plus, it won't be a surprise anymore if we know from the beginning about your ability to conceive. I'm glad you can, Sanji. Ace and Luffy will be happy to hear about this, believe me!" Zoro smiles and pats Sanji's flat abdomen. Sanji blushes to hear that from his husband. This time, he's really a mother and their family is growing again!

 

Meanwhile, outside the doctor room, both Luffy and Ace are fidgeting. They are worried about Sanji. Zeff is there to look after them.

 

"Dont worry, brats! Just wait a little more and we'll get a good news!" said Zeff, care easing Luffy's fluffy hair.

 

"Really?" Luffy asks, almost cry.

 

"I promise!" Zeff grins.

 

Suddenly, both Zoro and Sanji are out from the doctor room. Luffy is shocked and quickly rushes towards his mother, crying. "Are you okay?!"

 

Sanji smiles. "Dont worry, Luffy! I'm okay!" But then he looks at Zeff and blushes. "Tsk! You were right, I'm three months pregnant!"

 

...

 

"See?! I told you! Hahaha!" Zeff's laughter thundered until the nurse had to warn him that this is hospital.

 

"Shut up! You never told me that I'm a half!" Sanji yells, his face redden.

 

"Well, it will be not a surprise grandson if I tell you earlier. Wait, Luffy was my first surprised grandson so this one is surprised little brother for him." Zeff grins as he rubs his chin. Sanji's face is even redder.

 

"What?" Zeff asks.

 

"I think I just got a fever from the shock," Sanji answers, patting his own head. "Huh?" He looks at the D brothers who are petrified as soon as they heard about Sanji's condition. "What's wrong Ace, Luffy?"

 

Ace is the one who starts the conversation. "Are you serious?" Ace's voice is trembling.

 

"Huh? What?" Sanji dont understand.

 

"That you are three months preg...preg..." Now Ace's voice is even more unstable but Sanji finally get it.

 

"Oh. I'm serious. I even took a picture..."

 

"LUFFY! WE ARE GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" The oldest boy screams and again being scolded by the nurse, plus being smacked by Zeff on his head. As for Luffy, he doesn't know what is pregnant but when Ace said that they are going to be a big brother, he is extremely excited.

 

"SERIOUSLY! I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER?!" The two brothers are cheering excitedly. Upon being too excited, they are not aware that an angry big sized nurse is clacking her fingers behind them, just about to ready to punish the naughty boys. The boys heard the nurse's 'ahem' and petrified, slowly look behind them and saw the angry nurse. Without waiting any second, Ace grabs Luffy and run away.

 

"Wait here you little rascals! No running at hospital!"

* * *

A few days later, it's finally the day they have waited for; the day for Garp and Sengoku to visit the boys. Both Zoro and Sanji must be prepared to face them with Zeff and Newgate's aid.

 

"So, to be honest I never thought that you of all people were the one who took those kids in. I owe you a gratitude for taking care of them," said Garp and bows.

 

"Nah, it's not a big deal at all. They are our bundle of sunshine after all. We can't think of living without them," said Newgate and all of them also bow.

 

All of them continue bowing for a few seconds until Zeff finally speak. "To be honest, they are basically our official grandchildren now so it's not possible for you to take them from us now."

 

Both Garp and Sengoku are speechless. "Zeff, Eddy, we are friends for a long time already, but they are my grandsons, especially Luffy!" Garp argues. Oh good, this old man finally snapped.

 

Sanji suddenly interferes, "Sorry to disappoint you but Luffy is my child. I'll never let you take him from me! So do Ace! We never have any intention to deny your position as Luffy's grandfather but you can't take him with you!"

 

"Oh how dare you brat! You are still brat yourself how can you take care of another brat!?" Garp yells again towards Sanji.

 

"Don't call Luffy brat, and I'm no child! I am a mother! I am a mother of 3 children now!" Now Sanji also snapped and shouts as he is irritated for being called as brat. However, he starts to lose his energy and quickly sit down while being consoled by his husband. Both Garp and Sengoku are shocked. What? Three?

 

"Oi Sanji! Who's the third child?!" asks Sengoku in panic as he can guess what is about to happen.

 

Exhausted, Sanji looks at Sengoku and slightly touches his abdomen. "The boys' little brother or sister here."

 

Both Sengoku and Garp are shocked. That means...

 

"I WANT TO LIVE WITH SANJI!"

 

All the elders and both of the young parents saw a pair of small brothers rush towards them, crying. Luffy quickly hugs Sanji while Ace jumps towards Newgate who are shocked by the D brother's stunt. "Ace, Luffy, what..."

 

"I dont want to leave Sanji and Zoro and my little brother or sister!" Luffy cries his lung out while climbing on Sanji's waist.

 

"Luffy..." said Sanji, touched by the love shown by the toddler.

 

"What are you saying, Luffy? Ji-chan is here! Not like you cannot come here again, he's your mother after all!" said Garp, tries to persuade Luffy. But he knows that the toddler had made his final decision long ago and he stands no chance.

 

"I need my mother, my daddy, Ace, all Ace's big brother, Ace's father, my little brother or sister and of course you! I can't lose anyone, not anymore! So please...let me stay with them!" Luffy cries with trembling voice. He just dont want to choose anyone because everybody are his family!

 

Garp is shocked. Since when his baby can speak that way? Of course he don't know. Luffy didn't grow up by his side and after all, if Luffy stay with him, he will just make the toddler lonely again since he is always busy as marine officer. Sengoku also thought the same think. He knows a marine vice admiral's responsibilities are not something to be taken lightly. He was a former fleet commander who just retired about 3 years ago after 30 years long service. "Garp, give it up. He is much happier here. Not like you can spend time with him often, though. Unless you are considering to retire like me."

 

Garp is silent. Sengoku is right. He do wants to retire and let the youngsters to take over his legacy yet until now he still can't find a good time to quit being a marine. The higher your position the harder for you to quit your job since your responsibilities are bigger.

 

Garp sighs. "Okay, I give up."

 

Ace and Luffy are cheering to hear that.

 

"But!"

 

They cheers are stopped.

 

"Both of you must be a strong marine!"

 

...

 

"Marine? Marine is boring! I prefer to be a pirate!" said Luffy while hugging Ace.

 

"What?! Do you think pirates these days are same with Great Pirate Era?! They are just a bunch of lowlifes at the sea!" Garp snapped.

 

"What? But Shanks said pirates are cool!" Luffy argues.

 

"Hm? Shanks? You met him?" Sengoku asks.

 

"He was the one who supposed to adopt Luffy at first, but..." Zoro tries to explain but being cut by Sengoku. "So, that's how it is. There's no need to explain it, I already can see the whole story." And Zoro nods.

 

"Whatever nonsense it is, pirate these era is no longer a civilized group like it supposed to. Well, they still the same in the past but they have honor to be protected and not like modern world like us!" explains Garp.

 

"So modern pirates aren't cool?!" Luffy and Ace are shocked.

 

"They aren't!" said Garp with disgust to make the boys believe him.

 

"No wayy!" The D brothers seem to buy the story. Not like it is a lie after all.

 

Sanji looks at the grandfather and his grandsons. Just a few minutes ago he scared them to death but now they are already chatting happily! Finally they met. Sanji slightly laughs. "Aren't you're glad Luffy?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I somehow managed to drag this story to its original pairing which is ZoSan. Sorry that this chapter seems forced but if I didnt do this, it will never return to its original track. Next update I'll try to make ZoSan again and try as long as I could. See ya and please review.


	9. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, his brothers and their lazy papa.

"I'm sorry Luffy that I can’t train you now. Cant risk the baby you know?" Sanji whines as he need to tell Luffy that now that he's pregnant, he can’t skate. Luffy whines with disappointment. At first he is excited when he know Sanji was former Prism Star.

 

Zoro's mood is really good to see such cute view. Sanji is care easing Luffy's fluffy hair and the toddler is grinning. Sanji looks different since they adopted Luffy. And now, he is pregnant. It was a shock but at the same time, a bless that they can finally have not only one, but two children! Zoro rises a can of black coffee and gulps it down.

 

"Don’t worry Luffy! I may not be able to train you right now, but Zoro can!" And Zoro spilt all the coffee he just drank after hearing Sanji's statement.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheers.

 

"But why?! I am not a Prism Star!" Zoro protests.

 

"Oh, but you can dance are you?" Sanji smirks. Luffy is shocked that his mouth turns into a flipped 'v' shape.

 

"It was long time ago when we were a high schoolers! I bet I can’t even remember how to move properly!" Zoro argues.

 

"Marimo! Believe on yourself and teaches our cute son how to skate! Wait, did you just thought that I was asking you to teach him how to dance?" Sanji smirks again, teasing his husband.

 

"Be...because just now you talk about dance!" Zoro blushes. Damn, Sanji had totally got him. Luffy pretends to sucks his finger looking at his parents, still trying to wait their decision.

 

"Please! You have no tournament this month so you are the only one who's free right now! I have work and I'm pregnant so I can’t train him!" Sanji begs for sudden. Zoro is aware of their family condition but he is a swordsman! How can he trains a Prism Star?

 

"You can asks Roci-sensei or Doflamingo-san for advice." Sanji smiles towards his husband who is electrified upon hearing the mentioned names.

 

Those scary duo are the only one who Zoro is always trying to avoid. What makes them scary? Yes, the younger of two, Donquixote Rocinante, a former Prism Star is an extreme klutz. He always trips on a flat surface and even worse, setting a fire on himself while smoking. To think about it, he had rarely seen Sanji smokes since they adopted Luffy and now he had really quit for real as he is now pregnant with their first baby. Back to Rocinante, Sanji seems to be a fan of him. However, it's Donquixote Doflamingo, the oldest of two who he really needs to be cautious of. Doflamingo is a former mafia who somehow stopped his entire underground career for the sake of his little brother, who had adopted a boy named Trafalgar D. Law, who now is Ace's bestie. It's not like he didn’t realize how the brothers seems to act...quite not like a brother. And to think that Ace and Luffy might end like that when they grow up, it scares him. Doflamingo will do anything for the sake of his family especially his brother who seems more like a wife to Zoro, and prepare for consequences if anything happen aside from his own clumsiness.

 

"Oh, I definitely not looking forward to meet that old brothers again," said Zoro while taking Luffy's hand as the toddler is slightly surprised with his sudden action. "I think I'm fine with myself." Zoro sighs.

 

Sanji smiles. "Then, take care!" Sanji wishes them while waving his hand towards the father and son. Luffy excitedly waves at him back.

* * *

Zoro has made decision to bring Luffy to All Blue Shopping Mall. Luckily the mall has rink specialized for Prism Star though it is not as big as mall at New World. He goes straight to the rink since he knows it will take a long time to take Luffy to the rink. Luckily the mall isn’t that big so they only take a few minutes to get to the rink.

 

"Fufufu, look at that! It's a talented boy who had entered the wrong exam!"

 

Both Zoro and Luffy heard a voice and start to look at the voice owner. Zoro is shocked to see Doflamingo and Law at the rink. Oh yes, that kid also will be transferred to Edel what division, Zoro thought.

 

"Good day," said Zoro sweats. Oh my god! Why among of all the days, we must meet Donquixote of all people here?

 

"Good day! Hm? Where is your wife?" Doflamingo asks as he expect all three members in Roronoa family will come together since Sanji was Rocinante's former student and he is sure that Sanji is the one who will train Luffy.

 

"Oh, he has work at Barathie and plus, he can’t train Luffy for a few months," Zoro answers while helping Luffy to tie his skate shoelaces. Doflamingo frowns. Huh?

 

"Why? Is he injured?" Doflamingo asks again.

 

"No, he is...pregnant..."

 

"SERIOUSLY?! MY CORA IS ALSO PREGNANT!" Doflamingo screams in horror as he is shocked with the coincidence.

 

"What?! You too?! Wait...YOU BANG YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER?!" Zoro is also shocked to hear that. Okay, this is weird and even scarier than he thought. Of course he is aware that Rocinante is always looks like a mother figure for their adopted children and there are rumors that those siblings are into each other but Zoro never thought that it is true plus, to this level. Wow, it is just...wow! They never bother to get married since they are originally a family to begin with and they have the same last name of course. So getting married is pointless for them as their current relationship makes no different with a real married couple. Zoro has always wishes that his family has no connection with the Donquixote but hell no! Donquixote, Newgate, Redleg and even Monkey D family are acquaintances for generations. Being a son in law of the family, he has no word for this. They sure a bunch of weird families.

 

Zoro watches Luffy slowly tries to balance himself on the ice and finally skates in circle. He really looks cute skating in weird manners but graceful in the same time. Ballet has really influenced him. As a three years old, he is really a happy toddler.

 

Suddenly Law skates passing Luffy, surprising the toddler and amazes him.

 

"Cool!" Luffy's eyes are shining and quickly skates following the older boy.

 

"Ah, it seems like Luffy has already got interested with Law," said Zoro, watching from the coach seat with Doflamingo.

 

"It seems so, fufufu," said Doflamingo, grins. "Wait, aren’t we supposed to train them?"

 

"Ah...I forgot about that! Well, let them play for today," said Zoro who is actually lazy to train Luffy despites his wife's order.

 

"Hey, wait up!" Luffy calls for Law. But being focused in his training, Law didn’t hear Luffy calling for them until he feels a soft hand pulling his trousers and shocking him.

 

"Whoa! You shocked me! Huh? Aren’t you Ace's little brother? What are you doing here?" Law asks as he never notice the toddler or his green haired father coming at all due to engrossed to his training.

 

"I was here from all along!" Luffy grins and spreads his hands. "My mom is having a baby in his tummy so he said he can’t train me so my daddy come with me instead!"

 

"Oh..." Law finally saw Zoro next to his dad and bow. "I'm Trafalgar D. Water Law. Please to meet you. I'm Ace's classmate." Zoro bows too as a respond to Law's greeting.

 

"Tra...Tra...Torao! Your name is hard to say so I'll call you Torao!" Luffy chirps excitedly. But Law suddenly grips his head angrily.

 

"Even you're Ace's little brother, don’t you think it's rude to give a nickname for someone who you just met once, you little brat?" ask Law.

 

"But...but...Torao is easier to pronounce! Ouch!" Luffy cries. Law has pinched his cheek and stretches it. Seeing such hilarious event, Doflamingo laughs.

 

"Oi Law! How can you be that serious with a 3 years old? He is still a toddler, fufufu."

 

Law's face becomes red. If Doflamingo didn’t remind him, he might have dissected the naughty child in front of him who is still grinning like an idiot. "Tsk, I guess so. I'll let him go just for this time!" Law quickly skates, leaving the over excited toddler who is looking at him cutely.

 

"Hey, wait for me Torao!" Luffy chirps as he skates, try to catch up with Law.

 

"I said don’t give me weird nickname! And don’t follow me!" Law yells in annoyance.

 

Meanwhile at the coach seat, the two fathers are watching them.

 

"Fufufu, he skates nicely. Who teach him that?" Doflamingo asks.

 

"Probably some big brothers or sisters from Edel Rose. The techniques he learnt so far is the easy techniques for beginners yet he did them almost perfect and plus, he is only 3 years old and first timer so the judges overlook it. Since both Luffy and Ace are beginner, they were assigned to the beginner class for this batch," Zoro answers.

 

"It means, there will be only three people in that new batch since the previous batch has already ranked up while three of them are just starting," said Doflamingo.

 

"Yes, it seems so," Zoro said again.

 

Suddenly, Doflamingo is silent. "But, to think that someone like us can be a father, it is really mysterious."

 

"Huh?" Zoro doesn’t understand.

 

"I've already stained my hands with a lot of misdeeds. It's a miracle to us that we have Law, Monett and now, their new little sibling. Honestly, I did something naughty...I mean something weird on him when we were kids but I don’t know he really can conceive. The only thing I did was messing up a little bit with his hormone and we never thought that he had developed the ability to be able to conceive. Well, at least he is happy," said Doflamingo again.

 

Zoro's jaw dropped. He did what to his own little brother?! Donquixote is really scary!

 

"By the way, how old is Luffy-chan?" Doflamingo asks again.

 

"Hm...He is 3 years old. Too small right for all of these?" Zoro smiles. He do thinks that Luffy is too young for Prism Show.

 

"Yes, he is. But if he becomes serious with it, nothing we can do to stop. He will just have to move forward and improve," said Doflamingo, grinning as he watch Luffy is trying to follow Law. Law is not good with kids. In fact, he hates them. They are noisy and annoying. Ignoring Luffy, Law quickly starts his first basic jump.

"Surgeon Splash!"

 

Luffy's eyes are shining as he watch the jump. Without any hesitation, Luffy also jumps. "Pirates Splash!"

 

"Wow! As expected from a first timer who managed to do six consecutive jump on his debut day!" Doflamingo grins in excitement.

 

Zoro smiles again. "Yeah, I'm very proud of him!"

 

"Ne, Torao! Let's call Ace and practice together!" Luffy excitedly proposes. For a first time, Luffy had gave him a brilliant idea and only Ace can control this chibi monster.

 

"Hm...It makes sense. We are going to be in the same class after all...Okay wait here, let me call him for a while," said Law and skates to where his bag is.

 

"Oh! Law has opened up to Luffy-chan! That's fast! He never make friend this easy before!" Doflamingo is amazes to see his son finally accepting Luffy.

 

"Well, you just saw one of Luffy's scary ability, the power of smile!" said Zoro, sweats.

 

"Oh, that's interesting," Doflamingo comments.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ace arrived, being greeted by the most lovely, cute, bubbly and affectionate hug ever from his little brother. Even Law's jaw dropped to see such embarrassing scene. He wonders if these two are really brother or something that people call...brocon? Or Ace himself is a lolicon? Nahh their ages are only three years apart so it can’t be.

 

"So, what song should we practice now?" Law asks. To think about it, neither each of them have any personal song yet.

 

"Hm...I wonder what will be our first lesson?" said Ace, crossing both of his arms while Luffy is obviously had no idea as he is trying to think hard. He seriously looks cute with that hard expression. Suddenly, he get an idea. "Zoro! Choose a song for us!" he yells.

 

Zoro is surprised. "Ha?"

 

"Oh! That will be a good idea! I'll record a video for you!" A video cam suddenly appears on Doflamingo's hand as he grins in excitement.

 

"Wait! That's embarrassing!" Law protest. He never like taking picture anyway.

 

"Well, all three of you can revise your performance later. That's what it is use for, fufufu," Doflamingo explains.

 

"I think, you just want to record them, right?" Zoro sighs. Doflamingo is scary but he is not that scary anymore, but a doting father like him.

 

"Because they are cute after all!" Doflamingo chirps like a kid. "And I want to show Cora our son's training so that he can comment about it later. It's good for Law too."

 

"Then give me a copy. I want to show Sanji Luffy and Ace's first training too," said Zoro as he found that it is actually a good idea.

 

"Well, never thought Law will take on Cora's side. Law had learnt ballet since forever you know? Since he is too good he had trouble in making friends, until Ace come. He is a fast learner and the only person in school that can rival with Law," Doflamingo suddenly change the topic.

 

Zoro frowns. "But then, Luffy comes to our life."

 

"I heard Luffy-chan had study ballet only in a week before the ranking exam?" Doflamingo asks to confirm the rumors from Luffy's own father, Zoro.

 

Zoro sighs and smiles. "Yes, at first he just want to be in the same class with Ace but their ages are different, so it is impossible. So my wife proposed that he should enter different class that is not from school, which is the ballet class. At first, Luffy doesn’t know what ballet is, so Sanji demonstrated a little but it was enough to make Luffy hooked. And here we are."

 

Doflamingo is amazed to hear that. "Wow, that's quite...interesting. But then, he made a mistake and entered the wrong exam, right?"

 

"To think about it, he still doesn’t know how to read. We expected that he will ask before filling the form, but no, we made a mistake too," Zoro answers. "Well, if he likes Prism Show, we can’t complain. Honestly, I can even find how ballet suits Luffy's personality except his rubber body."

 

"Fufufu. Both Law and Ace too! They have skills but if they are more into hip hop we can’t do anything!" Doflamingo is putting batteries into the cam.

 

"Then, what should we request them?" Zoro asks again.

 

"Hm...Why not...One Piece?" Doflamingo proposes.

 

"One Piece, huh? I think it is a good start for children. Luffy had watched it once in TV and got hooked with it so I bought the DVD from the beginning to the latest for him. He seems to like pirates very much. He even called me a Pirate Hunter what?" Zoro sweats, thinking Luffy's obsession on One Piece. Think about it, do late Shanks is also a One Piece fan? He gave his strawhat to Luffy just before he died...like in the anime...

 

"Oi! Why don’t you do One Piece?!" Zoro yells from the coach seat and the kids heard him.

 

"One Piece?!" Luffy starts to get excited. It is his favorite song after all!

 

"Do One Piece has dance?" Ace starts to doubt.

 

"I think it do. I heard it was covered by several new idol groups already," said Law.

 

"Law is right! But this time, I want you to create your own choreography!" Doflamingo suddenly said and everyone including Zoro are shocked.

 

"Doflamingo-san! They are still newbie! How can they..." Zoro tries to protest but Doflamingo suddenly cuts him and points his finger to Luffy.

 

"But Luffy-chan already doing it," he said. Luffy is moving his hands like Aya Sato but in cute manners instead of cool.

 

"That's fast! And it is so cute!" Ace screams in shocked.

 

Law is shocked. That dance style is weird but pretty cute! Wait...

 

"Wait! That dance is embarrassing!" Law protest.

 

"So what you can dance? Hip hop is definitely weird for this song," said Ace, frowning.

 

"Hm..." Law crosses his arms and tries to think. Wait... "Oi, how about we create three different dances and combine them at certain parts of the song? Like the direction you move?"

 

"Hm...Make sense...but...I'm going to be the center!" Ace claims as he grins, making the other boy dissatisfied.

 

"Excuse me, what makes you think that you are suitable for center? We have fought a numerous dance battle yet neither of us is losing! So I have the same qualification to be a center!" Law argues.

 

"What? And you should have known that I'm better than you!" Ace also argues. The conversation about new choreography has turned into a battle for center position. As for Luffy, he is totally lost as he does not know what is center. From the coach seat, two fathers are sweating as they watch the drama in front of them.

 

"Fufufu, what a hassle. And now they are fighting for center position. They really love attention, right?" said Doflamingo, face palms.

 

"And Luffy is obviously confused right now. He is a newbie after all. What should we do?" Zoro sweats, trying to stop himself from laughing at such a childish fight. He himself is isn’t into dance until his wife dragged him to join a duo unit during their high school. And now they are 23.

 

"Let's test them. You know how dance works right?" Doflamingo proposes. He smirks. This is going to be interesting.

 

"Okay boys, if you really that fired up, why don’t we make a mini audition?" Doflamingo yells.

 

"Audition?" Both Ace and Law ask in unison.

 

"O-di-shon?" Poor 3 years old Luffy who is the only one who doesn’t get it.

 

"It's audition, Luffy. We will have to dance in front of judges and they will pick the best for certain events. This time, we are having audition so that the best dancer will get the center position, a position which get the most attention from audience!" Ace explains as he already anticipated that Luffy is new in this words.

 

"Okay! Let's do it!" said Law, fired up even with a stoic tone.

 

"Okay, each of you, do a janken to decide who will go first. The two person who are not in their turn yet can go everywhere they want. We decided to do the audition separately to avoid copycat. Ready?" said Doflamingo and all the three boys are ready in their position.

 

"JANKEN PON!"

* * *

"Damn, Luffy is really lucky to get his turn first!" Ace complains. Currently, he and Law is sitting at the food court and drinking tea and milkshake.

 

"I agree! But he won’t get it! His dance is too embarrassing for that song!" said Law.

 

"You mean, cute?" Ace smirks to tease his friend.

 

"By the way, Ace-ya. What is your REAL relationship with Mugiwara-ya?" Law suddenly asks. Ace is slightly surprised to hear Luffy's new nickname by Law.

 

"You call him Strawhatter? Well, it makes sense. He never separate himself with that strawhat. It is his treasure after all."

 

Law frowns. "It's really irritatingly stylish."

 

"What do you think is essential for Prism Show, I wonder?" Ace asks. He never interested with Prism Show before being assigned to Edel Rose department.

 

"Hm...As ridiculous as that, you need to know how to sing, dancing on ice...and you need to be stylish," said Law. He repeats the things that Rocinante dah told him beforehand.

 

"Stylish? What the hell! Are we going to be some weird idols?!" Ace yells, shocked with that explanation.

 

"Don’t worry, all three of us are indeed very stylish...in our own way," said Law, slightly annoyed with the requirements. "And there are some of Prism Stars who are idols, Ace-ya."

 

Ace frowns. Stylish, huh? Suddenly he remembers something. “Oh, I think I want a hat too."

 

Law is slightly surprises. "Hat? For what?" he asks Ace.

 

"Both of you and Luffy have your own hat. I want a hat too to match our unit," Ace explains.

 

"You're already aiming for a unit now, Ace-ya?" Law asks, confused.

 

"And our Sabo wears hat too," Ace continues. Law is speechless.

 

"Let's go to find one after this," said Law. Ace nods and grins.

 

Suddenly, Ace's smartphone is ringing. Seeing the caller ID is enough for Ace to know that it is his turn for the audition.

 

"Alright, Law! Please take care of Luffy for a while!" Ace grins and quickly run to fetch his brother before the audition. It is just an informal audition yet Ace knows that he can’t take it easy. If he wants to be a center, he needs to stand out more than those two. Law frowns. Oh shit.

 

"Torao!" Little Luffy chirps excitedly as he saw Law. Law is speechless. Do he have to babysit this toddler?

 

"Sit here Mugiwara-ya. Ace-ya will return immediately," said Law, trying to control Luffy's excitement. He don't want people looking at them and thinking he is bullying his little brother or something. Law is never good with kids. He repeat, never. Luffy looks cheerful everywhere he goes and attracts a lot of people especially the girls and older woman. They keep calling him cute.

* * *

"Torao! Torao!" Luffy chirps and Law is sweating to see the toddler who just return from the girls, carrying a few large bags of candies.

 

"Mugiwara-ya, Valentine is already over and Halloween is not even here yet," he said. The little boy who does not have even a slightest clue of what Law is saying is munching the candies he just received from the girls who flocked on him just now. Law is sweating again.

 

"Mugiwara-ya, you don’t understand shit everything I just say do you?" Luffy nods as his mouth continue munching the candies. Law finally snapped and has a strong urge to dissect the toddler in front of him but thinking it's childish to get work out over a toddler. He is still 3 years old after all. And that's why he didn’t like kids.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ace's audition is over and Law finally can say goodbye to that hyper toddler, even though he's cute.

 

"Law, thanks for looking after Luffy, now it's your turn for the audition. Now let this oni-chan spends his time with his cute little brother!" said Ace, hugging Luffy and rubbing his cheek on Luffy's. He doesn’t need to say as Law is gladly to go, far away from Ace's brother complex. He even doubt that Ace is seeing Luffy as his brother and so do Luffy. To avoid imagining more than he should, Law runs to the rink.

 

"And you see, Mingo and Zoro praised me and said that my dance is passionate and cute and very rhy...rhy...rhythm..." Luffy just can’t pronounce the words properly.

 

"Rhythmic, Luffy. It means your dance is synchronizing with the music," Ace explains as he starts to get worried since he wasn’t given any comment after the audition like Luffy did. He wonders how Law is doing now. Luffy is cheering as he managed to be 'rhythmic'.

* * *

Finally Law finished his audition and was asked to spend time with Ace and Luffy first before they announce the winner. He walks to the food court only finding that the two brothers is doing something even more embarrassing and it doesn’t take even a seconds to make his cheeks red; as red as cooked crab. Luffy is feeding Ace a long candy which still in his mouth. At first glance, it looks like a Pocky Battle but this time, it uses candy stick. These two...

 

Meanwhile at the rink, the two fathers are still discussing with each other.

 

"So Zoro, mind to tell me how do you feel raising a son for a first time?" Doflamingo asks the young father.

 

Zoro rubs his hair. "Hm...At first Sanji took him out of pity but day by day, we have grown to love Luffy. And now, we are getting a new baby who we thought that we won’t have a chance to have since we're both men." Zoro smiles, thinking about his family. His Sanji. "Well, I'm looking forward to see him fat."

 

"Oh, me too. But we need to stay close to our Cora since his clumsiness...might kill the baby and himself," said Doflamingo, until he remembers something and starts to get panic. "Stairs! Oh shit! We need him to stay away from the stairs!"

 

Zoro is also worried and proposes that they should quickly finish the audition so that Doflamingo can return home. Doflamingo nods and quickly calls for the kids as the result is already in his hand. A few minutes later, Ace, Luffy and Law finally appear at the rink.

 

"Fufufu. And now I'm going to announce your positions, starting the center," said Doflamingo and everyone is nervous.

 

"The center is...Luffy! Congratulation!" Doflamingo cheers while giving an applause and both of the older kids are gasping like a goldfish.

 

"WHAT?!" they scream their lung out, shocked with the announcement.

 

"Luffy's right is Law and of course his left is Ace. That's all. Congratulation again!" Doflamingo continues and Luffy cheers in excitement, leaving the two boys dissatisfied with the results.

 

"Wait a minute! There's something wrong with these positions!" Law is the first one who starts the objection.

 

"Yeah! How can this adorable thing be a center?!" Ace yells, agreeing with Law while his friends is thinking that Ace is sure straight forward by calling Luffy as 'adorable thing' and as he thought, they are not brotherly at all! Ace is definitely has crush on Luffy or vice versa!

 

"Well, both of you only care about the position until you forgot to dance properly in front of us. We maybe a judge, but we also are audiences! How could you forget that!" said Zoro, crossing his arms and the reason is shocking both of the boys, leaving behind the toddler who is still confused. "While Luffy, since he doesn’t know what is center, he danced with his all, trying to give us the best. So he is the most suitable one to be a center!"

 

Both Ace and Law kneel down, disappointed with themselves. They are really idiot! How can they forgot about that? The position had blinded their eyes and kept them from winning. They are the worst!

 

"And now that all of you had realized your mistakes, get into your position now and we are going to start our first routine!" said Doflamingo. The two boys realized that they still have a long way to go. They might not aim to be a pro but they want to be as good as one and that's the reason why they work hard until now. Determined, both Ace and Law stand and step up in unison, leaving a loud stomp. Luffy is impressed with both of their determination and fired up.

 

As soon as they are on their positions, Doflamingo explains their routines so that they can practice as 3 members unit. They know it is too early to have a unit but they must practice to catch up their seniors and rank up again.

 

The music starts and all three of them moves according to the steps that being assigned for each of them by Doflamingo. Doflamingo might a weird pink flamingo but his family is really distinguished in dance industry so it's not weird for him to be a judge and a choreographer. To their amusement, they can follow it nicely and seldom making mistake since all the steps are originally their ideas, combined by Doflamingo to suit a three member unit. And more importantly, all of them are having fun.

* * *

"Alright! That's it for today! Practice it every day and you'll be fine in case you're going to have a chance to get onto stage," said Doflamingo to end their lesson until his phone is ringing.

 

"Hello, oh, it's you Baby 5. What's wrong?" Doflamingo asks as he answer his phone until his eyes suddenly widen. "WHAT??! DID YOU JUST SAID CORA HAD FALL FROM THE STAIRS?!"

 

Hearing the scream is shocking Law. What? Did he just heard that Cora-san just fall from the stairs? The baby!

 

"Law! Let's get to hospital now!" said Doflamingo and rushes out from the rink as soon as he finished packing up. "Well, kids, thank you for coming! Make sure you practice that routines. Come on, Law!"

 

"Should we visiting?" Zoro asks, worried.

 

"Ah, doctor might not let you yet but when you can, I'll tell you!" Luffy waves towards Law even the boy can’t see it since he is just focusing about Rocinante.

 

Zoro looks at both Ace and Luffy. "Okay then, should we return home?"

 

"At first we want to explore this mall but with the things happened, we don’t have that mood anymore," said Ace. Luffy nods.

 

"Okay, let's go home. Ha...today is really a long day," said Zoro, sighs, before taking Luffy and Ace's hands as they walk home together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is about father spending time with their children while their pregnant wives are at work and home. And again, I strayed from ZoSan's path. Please bare these since I decides that all pairings are equally important so...yeah. Might get each pairing per chapter...or...according to the flow of story, maybe?


End file.
